In Your Heart Shall Burn
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: In our darkest moments we find something. Something that keeps us going. A truth. They said she saved that girl. But the truth was that girl saved her. The girl led her to a group. Who led her to a man. Somewhere along the way he became her truth. Daryl/OC.
1. Little Lost Lamb

Chapter 1: Little Lost Lamb

" _Promise me" The hand grips hers tightly almost painfully. Eyes wide, trying to prolong the inevitable. "Promise me you'll find her." Voice raspy, more a whisper than what was once a strong tone._

" _I promise." She says and squeezes the hand in kind. And with that the hand gripping hers falls limp and the light dies in the eyes. She sighs and places the hand on the bed and looks out the window. It was an unusually sunny day, a good day to die._

 _She rises slowly and kisses the top of the head, a silent tear escapes her eye. She inhales deeply one last time, trying to memorise the distinct smell. Her hand gently brushes the cheeks and she releases the breath she had been holding._

" _I love you." Her voice breaks as she pulls away. Her words far too late._

 _She gazes out of the window again and steadies her shaking hands. If she wants to find her then she's got to leave right now. She can't wait for the funeral, by then it would be too late. She turns and walks out the door and doesn't look back._

Screaming pierces through the woods and practically vibrates through her skull. Crouched down she snaps her head up in the direction it came from and listens. It stops for a moment and she's not sure whether that's a good sign or a bad sign. She slings her backpack over her left shoulder and grabs her handmade bow from where it lay resting against the tree trunk.

She knows she should start running in the opposite direction, for the screaming would certainly draw the dead. She scans the immediate area and knows her coast is clear for the moment. She stands and grips her bow until her knuckles turn white. She's about to turn tail and run when the screaming starts again.

Now that she's properly paying attention to it, she recognises it as a girl's. She doesn't hesitate. She launches herself past the trees, careful to avoid leaving any tracks. She's running at full speed, her already tired muscles protesting against the exertion. She ignores the pain as the screaming gets louder and more desperate. The girl is obviously running out of time.

She pushes herself harder, a foolish thing to do. She's not used to this heat and she should save some of her energy for when she truly needs it. She can't go back now though, not when she's so close. She launches herself through a bush and stops when she catches the sight in front of her.

There's a little girl with a dead man reaching for her. It is too close for her to shoot him down without risking hitting the girl. In a flash she drops her bow and draws her hunting knife from its sheath on her thigh. She tackles the dead man just as he's going in for the bite and slams him to the ground.

Thankfully he landed face down with her on top and she plunges the knife through his skull. He stops his wrangling instantly and she jumps off him. She's out of breath and her lungs burn with the desperate need for oxygen.

Slowly she turns to the girl and takes in her appearance. She's young, probably about twelve at the oldest. She clutches her doll tightly to her chest and her blue eyes stare up at her with fear and uncertainty. Her blonde hair all dirty and ragged barely touches her shoulders. But she sees no blood on the girl and that is the main thing.

The girl continues to stare at her and now she finds herself unsure of what to do. She wipes her knife on the torn cloth from the dead man before putting it back in its sheath. Then she turns from the girl and retraces her steps to retrieve her bow where she carelessly dropped it.

The girl whimpers and so she turns to face her again, drawing an arrow from her quiver and readying it. When she sees no other dead men approaching she frowns at the girl. She had thought that as soon as the girl had been saved she would promptly run in whichever direction she had been heading.

"Please don't leave me." The girl squeaks out and tears streak down her face. She looks about ready to start bawling her eyes out.

She moves quickly and kneels in front of the girl, lowering her bow and arrow she raises a finger to her lips. Then she points to the dead man on the floor before shaking her head slightly. The girl mimics her and places a finger on her own lips before nodding.

"You saved me." The girl whispers and smiles slightly clutching her doll with more enthusiasm.

She rolls her eyes but pats the girl on the shoulder before standing up again. She quickly scans the area and knows it won't be long before more infected turn up. She looks down at the girl again and frowns when she sees the girl taking in her appearance.

She wonders what she must look like to her. Her auburn hair is tied in a bun, her denim shirt and black jeans are filthy and her black boots have seen better days too. Her once pale porcelain skin is now slightly tanned and covered in dirt and sweat where she hasn't washed for days.

"Can you take me back to my mom?" She asks her voice shaking and the woman knows that her silence is starting to make the girl nervous.

Sighing about breaking her own rule of no talking until at camp. Not that she had anyone at camp to talk to. But still. "Where?" She whispers her voice sounding strange to her own ears. How long had it been since she last spoke to someone?

The girl points and says "Up there."

She glances up and knows it is the direction of the highway. There is no way she is going up there. "Too dangerous." She says and is surprised when the girl doesn't push it.

"There were a lot of them, we hid under cars. I moved too soon." The girl says and tears fall down her face but she isn't sobbing.

She does not know what to make of that so she says nothing only hums an agreement. It's time for them to go. So she gently taps the girl's shoulder and nods her head in a gesture for her to follow her. The girl seems uncertain but smiles slightly and does so.

"I'll take care of you. Get you back to your mum." She says and regrets it instantly. She practically just made a promise when she can't guarantee that she will return the girl to her mother.

"Your accent." The girl noticed that she said 'mum' not 'mom.' "Are you English?" Her voice is no longer a whisper but light with curiosity.

"Yes." She whispers but does not elaborate. She has no wish to divulge personal information. Her life before is her own precious memories. She does not wish to share them with others. But she notices the girl staring up at her with a dozen questions buzzing around her head. "I'm Clarissa." She finally says after a while.

"I'm Sophia." The girl says shyly and plays with the hem of her t-shirt.

Clarissa offers the girl an awkward smile and then slowly picks up the pace. There is a lot of ground to cover and not many hours of daylight left. There are a couple of houses she has scouted out and she has seen one derelict farm. If the girl's mother is alive then she will find her way to one of those locations.

They make their way through the woods in silence for which Clarissa is thankful for. Sophia for her part would simply stare up at her and think of all the questions she would ask when they settled in for the night. She may have been young but she could tell that Clarissa knew how to survive. The way she carried herself and had obviously crafted a homemade bow was impressive. She seemed to study the area with a scrutiny that she had only seen in one other person. So even though she had only met the young woman, she knew she would keep her safe.

As the sun finally began to set, Clarissa wasn't happy with the amount of progress they had made. Or lack thereof. Her sprint to save Sophia from a horrendous death had left her more drained than she initially thought. Plus the twelve year old did not have as much endurance and so they had to stop for a couple of breaks.

But as they sky turned a pink hue and then slowly black Clarissa found exactly what she was searching for. It was a huge oak tree standing out of place among the other small, thinner trees. It was harder to climb but it was well worth it for the dead could not scale it. It was alive with branches in all directions sprouting leaves that as one looked up you could not see the top.

The perfect hiding place.

As they approached Sophia couldn't hold back her questions anymore. "Why are we stopping here?"

"This will be our sleeping arrangement." Clarissa replied and she assessed Sophia's size. She was tiny, all skin and bones and there was no way her arms would be strong enough to lift her. Not that she had the arm length to reach between the branches. "I'll carry you up."

"Won't we fall out when we fall asleep?" Not that Sophia believed she could fall asleep on a tree branch.

A grin found its way across Clarissa's face. She dropped her backpack and opened it to reveal some rope. "That's why we tie ourselves in."

It wasn't easy but Clarissa had convinced Sophia to carry the backpack and quiver even though she could barely stand under the weight of it all. But all she had to do was climb onto Clarissa's back, who then tethered the girl to her so she couldn't lose her grip and fall to her death.

The strain on Clarissa was great but just about manageable. As she climbed and climbed she was all too aware that true darkness had nearly eclipsed the world. She didn't stop until she reached one of the highest branches that was still wide enough to support both their weights.

Carefully she released Sophia who placed her legs on either side of the branch. Clarissa turned round and rested her back against the trunk and removed the backpack and quiver from Sophia. When the girl turned round to press her back against Clarissa's chest she tied the rope over both their legs.

Confident that they wouldn't slip from where they were perched, Clarissa took a glance down to the ground and was satisfied when all she saw was branches and a canopy of leaves. She placed the backpack on Sophia's lap and rested the bow with a knotted arrow on top of it.

Sophia fell asleep almost immediately while Clarissa listened out for as long as she could until exhaustion consumed her and she too drifted off.


	2. A Thousand Steps

Chapter 2: A Thousand Steps

 _Clarissa was in her room, hurriedly packing a small amount of clothes into her backpack. It was still sunny as if the weather was personally insulting her about her loss. She heard the footsteps approaching her room and stop in the doorway. She didn't need to turn round to know who it was._

" _When do you leave?" He asked and she could hear him fold his arms across his chest. He knew her better than to try and talk her out of it._

" _I leave for the airport in ten minutes." She replied and despite her concentration she slowed down. She wanted to enjoy these last moments with him for as long as possible._

" _You think you'll find her? America is a big country." He sounds amused by it all and she can sense him raising his eyebrows._

" _I made a promise." She confesses and sighs heavily. Her bag is full. She is all ready to go. There is nothing left but this goodbye._

" _I know." He sighs too and she wonders if he will actually try and convince her to stay._

 _Silence enveloped them and she's not used to him being so quiet. So she hesitantly picks up her bag and finally faces him. Her eyes widen at the sight of him. The son of a bitch is grinning like the blooming Cheshire cat. She's confused and her brows furrow._

" _I'm coming with you." He announces still grinning like an idiot. He reaches just behind the doorway and picks up his own small backpack. "We both know you're hopeless without me." He jokes and she can't help but walk up to him and slap him playfully on the arm._

" _You are impossible." She laughs and is entirely grateful that he's coming with her._

" _Impossibly charming, attractive, intelligent and downright perfect?" He quips and nudges her shoulder. "You're lucky that I've never been to the States."_

 _Clarissa just looks at him and suddenly the heaviness in her heart has already lifted somewhat. That's what she loves about him. He has always been by her side, through the good, the bad and the ugly._

 _She honestly didn't know what she'd do without him._

It's been three days since Clarissa saved Sophia from the clutches of death. The company of another human being was not lost on her. But she had to wonder how much longer she could keep both of them alive. They were both starving for Sophia refused to let her out of her sight which made hunting impossible as the girl scared off the squirrels and rabbits.

Unable to hunt had forced them to live off the berries that grew in the woods. While still sweet and delicious there wasn't enough to properly feed a girl and woman. Plus she didn't want to risk Sophia collapsing so she ended up giving the girl half of her own portions as well.

They had already had one close call the day before and though she couldn't blame Sophia she had been less than pleased at the situation.

They had found a pool at the bottom of a very steep hill. It was fairly safe with the rocks covering one side and the hill another. But there was thick bushes around most of the area, making detecting any infected a lot more difficult.

Against her better judgement she had allowed Sophia to play in the shallow water. Clarissa could tell that she needed to let of some angst as they had not yet been successful in finding her mother. In all honesty she was anxious about meeting other people. She had spent so long on her own that even the short conversations she had with Sophia tired out her throat.

But she couldn't stop the slight grin that found its way to the corner of her mouth as she watched the girl splash around appearing to not have a care in the world.

"Come on Clarissa! It's fun!" She called to her and forgot about keeping quiet until Clarissa said it was ok to talk.

"No thank you." She answered lightly just barely above a whisper. She was starting to talk a little more when they weren't safely tucked up a tree. She was starting to come out of her shell that she wrapped herself in. The hunter was slowly ebbing away and the woman was coming back to life. She had her bow and arrow ready but just for a split second she lowered her guard and simply enjoyed the moment.

A foolish mistake.

In that instant two infected came barrelling out of the bushes and took them both by surprise. Sophia screamed and dropped her doll, splashing her way back to Clarissa. She fell over onto her knees and her leg scrapped against a small sharp rock, cutting it along her shin.

Without thinking Clarissa moved. She knocked back the dead men with her bow but didn't fire her weapon. She could hear more of them on their way and she didn't want to waste any time getting the hell out of there. She placed her arrow back in its quiver and scooped Sophia up into her arms and ran as fast as she could.

She knew they would be able to smell the blood dripping from the girl's leg but she didn't have time to patch it up. Thankfully it wasn't too deep and therefore not life threatening.

"I got you." She breathed out as she managed to get them back up and into the safety of the oak tree.

She didn't speak a word as she cleaned the wound as best she could and wrapped her pink scarf that she kept in her bag around Sophia's leg. She knew she was being unfair to the girl but she refused to hold any conversations that night. She wasn't angry at Sophia. She was angry with herself. If she'd been keeping guard then she could have taken out the infected no problem and there would have been no injuries.

She couldn't afford another slip up. Next time they might not be so lucky.

So as soon as true daylight returned to the world for their fourth day together Clarissa silently gathered her stuff and carefully got them both out of the tree. With the dead having so little attention spans the area was safe and they started off again.

After a couple of hours of traipsing through the woods Clarissa was thinking which location they could try next to see if Sophia's mother and group were holed up in. Thanks to Sophia's persistent talking at camp she had learned a fair bit about the group that had lost the little girl. They sounded like decent people and she was sure they were still searching. As soon as she returned the girl to her mother she would leave and head out on her own again.

She couldn't forget why she was in America to begin with. She had to find someone. She wasn't going to let something small like the world ending stop her from fulfilling her promise. Besides being alone meant she couldn't lose anybody else.

She was about to suggest checking out one of the houses they had yet to explore when she heard the distinct sound of hooves. She snapped her head to the left and placed her hand on Sophia's shoulder to stop her and crouch down. She readied her bow and arrow and aimed it. A chestnut brown horse came trotting past them and took no notice of them. As it passed Clarissa noticed that it had been saddled and by the looks of it fairly recently.

A strange sensation filled her chest but she realised after a moment is was hope that she was feeling. She knew enough about horses to know that they usually return to their owners if left on their own. She had no idea why its rider was no longer around and she wasn't going to stand around to find out why.

"Come on, hopefully there's someone at home waiting for it." She whispered in Sophia's ear and she saw blue eyes lighten and a smile directed at her.

The horse was trotting quickly but thankfully it wasn't galloping for they were already struggling to keep up with it. Clarissa still didn't let her grip on her bow and arrow waver as she brought up the rear with Sophia just a couple of steps in front of her. After all the horse was a walking buffet for the dead.

They followed it for what felt like an eternity until Sophia stopped and said her leg hurt too much to continue. Clarissa didn't want to stop and so she placed the backpack and quiver on Sophia's back before placing her on her own. It was awkward and took all the strength she had but she found the will to carry them onward. She still had her bow clutched in her left hand while her right one kept Sophia firmly on her back. She could still reach her arrows if she should need them.

And need them she did.

She could see the tree line in the distance and a wall of light beyond that. She believed that wherever the horse was heading it was nearly there and hopefully they'd be safe as well. But as usual things weren't quite that simple.

Four member of the dead had spotted the horse and consequently them too.

The horse charged ahead and past the tree line and into the wall of light. The dead didn't bother trying to chase it for they sensed something much closer and easier to devour instead. Clarissa knew she couldn't outrun them for very long and she just hoped she only had to get to the light.

"Hold on tight." She said, her voice carrying a strength she did not feel. She wasn't sure if they were going to make it but she was going to die trying.

Sophia tucked her head against her neck. Clarissa charged ahead with everything she had.


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrival

 _They had been in New York City for a week. Their search was not going well. Clarissa sighed and leaned her head on her hand. Staring out of the café window, watching the world go by. She wondered if she was really doing the right thing. Just how long was she going to search anyway? What if she never found her? It's only been a week and she's already doubting herself._

" _Wipe that sour look off that pretty face of yours." His velvety voice interrupts her thoughts and she looks at him as he holds their drinks. "You'll get wrinkles." He jokes and brakes out his trademark smile as he sits down opposite her._

 _She notices some of the other women in the café steal glances at him and she can't help the light laugh that escapes her lips. She looks into his deep brown eyes and sees the knowing look he's throwing at her. He knows he's drop dead gorgeous. Tall, black hair, his eyes, his broad shoulders, his wonderful bronzed skin. He's every woman's fantasy in the flesh._

" _I thought you said wrinkles were the mark of an extraordinary woman?" She asks smiling before taking a sip of her Chai latté. She's referring to the woman at his work who was at least 10 years his senior who asked him out on a date._

" _I lied." He waggles his eyebrows and says "Besides I've got you. I don't need other women in my life."_

" _Down boy." She retorts and they both laugh at the absurdity of it all. Though they both know that they mean everything to each other._

 _His smiles falters, all humour gone and he pulls something from his pocket. It's a piece of crumpled paper and he places it down in front of her. She's nervous which is ridiculous because she can hike out in the middle of nowhere and hunt game. She opens it slowly as if it might snap at her but of course it doesn't because it's just a piece of paper._

 _She reads the words several times before turning her gaze to meet his. "What on Earth is she doing down in Atlanta?"_

 _Her sister really was elusive._

Daryl Dixon was not in a good mood that morning. Not that he seemed to have many good days but today he just woke up all stressed out. He had been so close to finding Sophia, he was certain of it. He had found her doll after all and he was certain she was still alive out there. He hadn't slept all that well all bandaged up and in the house. Sure his head and side hurt but he wasn't just going to lounge about while people tried to fuss over him.

He knew Carol was a nice lady and all but damn it he didn't want to be coddled. He was not a man who liked attention. He didn't want to be seen as soft or weak or even a decent folk. He was not a good man. He was just a lousy good for nothing redneck and everyone knew it.

"You did more for my little girl than her father ever did." Carol's words repeated themselves again and again in his head and it was driving him nuts.

He was looking for Sophia not for Carol but because she was a member of their group. She wasn't blood like Merle but he felt responsible for her in a way. She mattered to people and so he just wanted to see her safe. No little girl should be out there all alone. Heck no one period.

Getting up from his bed in his tent he took the bandage off of his head and let it drop to the floor. Stupid Andrea had nearly killed him and he was thankful her aim wasn't as good as say Rick's. He could hear the others outside talking about their search plans and as he grabbed his crossbow he went out to join them.

"You sure you should be up and about?" Rick asked him as he approached.

He ignored the looks of Shane, Glenn and T-Dog. "I ain't in no cripple. We goin' or wat?" He spoke and he was all eager to get going. He hated standing around doing nothing.

Whatever Rick was going to say he'll never know. For when the Sheriff opened his mouth to speak they heard Dale and Andrea shouting down by the RV.

"Someone's coming!" Dale shouted out as he gripped his rifle from where he sat in his chair on the roof.

"And Walkers behind them!" Andrea yelled as she grabbed a nearby hatchet but didn't know what to do.

The four of them turned and started running in unison. They looked over to where Dale was pointing with his gun. They could make out someone running pretty fast and it looked as if they could run faster but they seemed to have something on their back.

Daryl slung his crossbow round and loaded it as he followed the others. He could see Dale take a look in his binoculars and from his body language he knew he saw something surprising.

"It's a woman! She's carrying Sophia!" The older man's voice broke with sheer disbelieve.

At his words they all ran even faster. Carol, Lori and Carl had heard what Dale said and started running behind them a few paces back. When they reached the RV Andrea joined them and they all raced to save the new comers.

Except when they were about half way towards them, Daryl witnessed something he'd never thought he'd see.

As soon as Clarissa burst through the tree line she was blinded by the sunlight. The heat was bearing down on her and she was drenched in sweat. Momentarily unsure of what was ahead she wanted to slow down but she could feel the dead only seconds behind her. To stop was death.

She could feel Sophia's tears caress her neck and the small arms tighten around her shoulders. When she could see again she saw a wide clearing of a farm, a fairly large one at that. The horse was nowhere in sight but she had no time to worry about what happened to it. She forced herself to keep moving, though she was certain with all the adrenaline pumping through her veins she'd have a heart attack.

The snarling and groans were only a little bit farther away but still too close for comfort. When she saw an RV she heard the distinct sound of people shouting. Her heart leapt at the realisation that they may have just a chance after all. She could see several figures start heading towards her and she used that to fuel her screaming muscles.

Her chest pinged painfully and her lungs burnt and she felt as though she was standing in flames. Her grip on Sophia was waning and she knew she couldn't make it to the people so she had to make a last stand. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that she had just enough time if she didn't hesitate.

"Sophia." She breathed. Oh it hurt to speak but she had to if the girl was to have any chance. "I'm going to drop you and you have to run." Panting she took a deep breath. "Just run and don't look back!" Her voice loud for the first time in a long time and she knew that Sophia would do as she instructed.

She ran a couple more steps and then she steeled herself. It was now or never.

She spun on her heels and moved her hand from Sophia's leg and reached for an arrow. She had it knotted and fired into one of the dead man's eyes before Sophia's feet had touched the ground. As the girl spun towards the shouting people, Clarissa had managed to pull out another one and fired at the next closest one.

Two down and two to go.

She had just enough time to grab her hunting knife as the third one lunged at her. She ducked left, it barely missing her. She twirled as the fourth one came up behind her and she thrust upwards trusting her instincts to guide her knife up through its jaw. The weight as it fell knocked her off balance but she was still on her feet. If she had fallen over she would have surely died.

The third one had gotten back up and she cursed as it was about to take a chunk out of her side. Lady luck must have loved her that day because she wrenched her knife free. Her bow still in her left hand she slammed it into the dead woman's open mouth and stopped it from making a meal out of her. Straining against it as it tried to move up to where her hand was Clarissa lifted a foot up and kicked it back.

This one seemed more resilient than the others as it barely stumbled backwards before it was coming for her once more. Angry and desperate Clarissa spun and performed a roundhouse kick that finally knocked the dead woman to the ground. Pinning it down with her bow in her left hand she flipped her knife in her other hand and smashed it through its skull.

She stared down at the dead woman and cautiously stood up. Air she just needed air. She had to calm herself down. The danger had passed for now. She had done it. They were all truly dead now. She can feel her hands shaking slightly and even though it must be midsummer she is suddenly so very cold.

Shock realises. Her body is going into shock. The adrenaline has stopped pumping and she feels so weak. Actually she feels vomit on the back of her throat. But she ignores the sensation because she needs to make sure Sophia is safe.

Lifting her gaze she sees four men holding three guns and a crossbow at her head.


	4. Brief Respite

Chapter 4: Brief Respite

 _Clarissa watched as the world zoomed past them. They were in a car they rented. On their way to Atlanta. Hopefully they would have some answers there. Her sister really was troublesome. When she found her she was going to throttle her._

" _You're thinking about her?" His smooth voice a gentle distraction to her darkening mood._

" _I'm going to kill her when I see her." She says and tries to laugh it off. She's not looking forward to seeing her sister. Dreading it more like. They used to be really close back when they were kids and then everything changed when they had the accident. Clarissa became more like their dad and Evelyn well she just lost her way._

" _I meant your mum." He says after a pause and takes one hand off of the wheel to pat her hand softly. "She was a good woman."_

 _She's silent for a while as she thinks back to those last moments in the hospital. She should have said kinder words. She should never have made that promise. Her mother was a kind and caring person but she was a little too free spirited. She didn't take responsibility and well Clarissa has ended up blaming her for things she probably shouldn't have. "She was." She whispers and the atmosphere in the car sinks like a tonne of bricks._

 _Sometime later he puts on the radio trying to lighten the mood. But what they hear sounds rather disturbing._

" _The woman who was bitten by a deranged individual died a short time ago from her injuries. The suspect was shot down by police. This is the latest case of people being attacked by so called cannibals. An investigation is ongoing to see if these are connected."_

 _He switches it off again and they share a look. "What's wrong with people these days?" He asks incredulously and shakes his head in disbelieve._

 _Clarissa gets a knot in her stomach after hearing the news. "I don't know Dorian." She straightens up in her seat when the city comes into view. She just wanted to locate her sister and drag her back home._

She takes in the sight of the guns and crossbow aimed at her head and inwardly sighs. Terrific. She's managed to outrun four of the dead only to risk getting shot in the face by living breathing people. Typical. She grips her bow painfully tight but she knows she can't out manoeuvre bullets. She's not a superhero or anything. She doesn't know what to do for they just look at her with uncertainty and caution and she returns the favour.

The silence and tension keeps building as they continue their standoff.

Clarissa wonders why they haven't said anything but then catches the dark skinned man's eyes and realises they don't know what to make of her. She wants to grin but resist the urge. She instead turns her face to the man closest to her. From the looks of it he might be their leader.

"Who are you?" He asks her finally though doesn't loosen the grip on his gun. He's looking at her with the scrutiny of law enforcement. Makes sense that the police officer would be in charge.

They already have her at a disadvantage. Revealing her name feels like surrendering to them. She refuses to be anyone's prisoner. So she remains silent and can see them all tense at her lack of cooperation.

"I asked you a question." His tone a warning and he moves his gun that little bit closer to show her he's not messing around. His eyes narrow at her and she wonders if she'll feel anything if he pulls that trigger.

She opens her mouth to speak but her mouth feels like sand paper. So she swallows thickly and tries again. "Clarissa." Her voice is hoarse and her throat hurts from having shouted just moment ago. She's used her voice more in the last few days than she has in months.

Sophia's crying distracts her and she glimpses between their legs the sight of the girl wrapped in what must be her mother's arms. The image stirs something in her and her lips twitch into a slight grin.

"I'm Rick." He offers and lowers his gun as he catches her watching the mother and daughter reunion. What he sees is enough for him to gesture to the others to lowers theirs too. "You saved her?" He says though it's more of a statement than a question.

She nods her head anyway and very slowly reaches down and pulls out her knife where she imbedded it in the dead woman's brain. They watch her with anticipation but she sheathed it and notices them all relax a little bit. She slings her bow over her shoulder and places her hands in front of her to show she's not a threat to them.

"Oh my baby girl!" The woman cries and places her hands on Sophia's cheeks and just drinks in the sight of her alive. "Are you hurt at all?" She wipes the tears gently from the girls face and smiles with pure joy.

"Clarissa saved me Momma!" She declares excitedly and turns her head to the woman in question. "She came running out of the bushes and took one out just as he almost got me!" Sophia's voice is light with excitement rather than fear as she recaps the story. "She's so fast!" She adds and beams up at her.

The group all stare at her and Clarissa mentally groans about Sophia revealing her survival skills. Not that she can make herself be mad at the girl because she just looks so alive and happy. Still she doesn't like their attention of her and she feels threatened by their number.

"You're leg what happened to it?" A blonde woman points out at the pink scarf that is now loosely hanging from where she cut it.

"I fell and hit it against a rock." Sophia says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. She then realises she's still got Clarissa's backpack and quiver on her shoulders and drops them. "Here." She says and goes to give them back.

"We'll hold on to these." Rick says and takes them from her before turning to Clarissa giving her a questioning look. "You understand of course." He says with no negotiation in his voice.

"We'll need that knife too." A man with shaven hair says and his brown eyes don't hide his distrust for her in the least.

"Don't hurt her!" Sophia calls out and tries to reach for her but her mother wraps her arms around her and sweeps her off the ground.

"You need to see Herschel." Her mother says and looks at Clarissa with a small shy smile. She doesn't seem happy with the men surrounding her daughter's would be saviour but she doesn't argue it.

"And a bath." A woman with long brown hair says and places her hands on the small boy next to her. "As for you, in the house. Now." She commands and the four of them head towards the farm house.

"No." She says and stares at the man in question. The way she looks at him is almost like a lion ready to pounce.

The one with the crossbow interferes before anything can happen. "We got guns. Let 'er keep it. She be dumb to try anythin' 'nyway" His voice seems gruff compared to the others though they all seem to have southern accents. Not that she knows which is the local accent.

Clarissa focuses her gaze on him for a moment. He looks more rugged than the others. His shirt isn't buttoned and has no sleeves so she can easily see the defined muscles of his chest, abdomen and arms. Holding his crossbow in front of him she can tell he's a hunter. Perhaps the only one in the group. His hair is messy and his blue eyes are hard as they look back at her. He holds himself with a strength she recognises all too well. He's a survivor. Just like her.

"Ain't happening." The shaven man says and reaches in to pull out her knife himself.

She holds her breath and bites the inside of her cheek to stop her from acting out. She could take him down, she's done it before. However she also knows that for the moment she's defenceless. As he takes her knife she feels practically exposed.

"Wasn't too hard." He sneers at her and walks away, following the others.

Now she's pissed off and has to clench her hands into fists. She's shaking with rage and forces herself to take deep long breaths.

As they lead her to the house the blonde woman introduces herself as Andrea and looks at her with respect. "You sure know how to handle yourself out there." Her voice is full of praise and curiosity but Clarissa has no interest in chatting or making friends.

"Not much of a talker huh?" Rick says and sighs heavily. "Look we ain't going to hurt you. We're just cautious folk is all. Can't be too sure these days."

The dark skinned man and the man with the crossbow leave them as they get to the steps. Clarissa takes in the sight of the house and is impressed and nervous by all the activity going on. She stops at the top and with the door open can see the house and how normal it looks. It unsettles her.

They must sense her unwillingness to enter the house because Rick walks past her and into the house. Andrea leans against the porch railing and keeps a vigilant eye on her. Knowing she's not going anywhere soon she turns round and sits on the top step. Now that she's actually stopped she can feel just how exhausted and drained she truly is. Her feet bother her the most and so she unties her laces and tugs her boots off.

The sight of her socks, once white are now yellow brown and red. She rolls up the ends of her jeans and hisses as she slowly peals them off. Her feet are filthy and bloody in places from the blisters and where her boots have rubbed from the constant wear. Looking down at them she grimaces as the air hits them. It brings pain but also relief. It feels so good to have them bare for the first since she can't really remember.

Rick comes back out with another blonde woman who holds a glass of water. They both frown at the sight of her feet and the woman hands her the glass before popping back inside. "You can rest and regain your strength for a couple of days." He says and then walks off without elaborating anything more.

Annoyed at the assumption that she wanted to stay that long to recover. Clarissa was about to protest when the woman reappeared holding a small bucket of water and a cloth. She placed it down next to her and looked at her feet. She picks up the socks and goes to leave again.

"Thank you." Clarissa says nods at the woman. She never expected such kindness to be left in the world. She may not want to interact with these people but she wasn't going be rude. The woman smiles and disappears into the house saying she'll find her some fresh socks.

After finishing her water and placing the glass down behind her she sets to work on cleaning her feet. She dabs the cloth into the water and almost coos at the feeling of cold water. She rings it out and then wipes her face first relishing the sensation. She then lightly pats down her neck before leaning forward and rubbing her feet. She has to breathe through her teeth but she wipes the blood and grime away and cringes at the now brown water.

She looks up and studies the camp around her. These people seem to be doing alright. Though her ears tingle at all the noise. She's been used to such silence that she it's like walking into a disco. She goes to stand up and ignores the pain that shoots through her feet up her legs. Her body aches and protests at the movement but she doesn't want to sit still.

She takes a step towards the house when her vision darkens around the edges. She steadies herself to try and remain upright. Andrea looks at her concerned and puts her weapon down and reaches out for her.

Clarissa tries to push her away but she collapses instead.


	5. Hunting

Chapter 5: Hunting

 _Clarissa is sat on her hotel bed alone in the dark when Dorian enters the room. It's late at night or closer to early morning. She couldn't sleep as he went out for a couple of drinks and didn't return. She'd turn on the TV to occupy the time but watching the news had kept her up even more._

" _You didn't need to wait up for me." He says and when she merely nods her head he sits next to her._

 _She can smell the alcohol and sex on him and normally she'd call him on it but she can't take her eyes off the screen._

 _All it's showing is a police blockade and what first appear to be people rioting. But then the cameras zooms in and the people all look messed up and they all seem to stumble as they walk. Suddenly the police start firing and the camera falls over. But from its angle on the ground they can still see the people coming and the screams of the police officers._

 _Clarissa is off the bed in a flash and packing her belongings into her bag. Dorian just stares at the screen until it cuts back to the studio. Sirens start blazing past their hotel window and Clarissa can sense that whatever this is._

 _It's heading their way._

Though Daryl would never admit it out loud. He was impressed by the woman standing in front of them. She had taken out four Walkers almost effortlessly. Her skill with a bow was no joke and she knew how to use that knife. She also clearly possessed some self-defence techniques. Facing them she looked fierce. The way she held herself even staring down their weapons was admirable. She was a fighter, a hunter and a survivor that was evident.

Her eyes caught his attention. They were green but a held some golden dust in them. Her auburn hair had been tied back into a bun but was threatening to fall free. Her skin was lightly tanned from the summer sun and her lips were full and alluring. Overall her face was rather striking and the more you looked at it the more attractive it became. She was tall, nearly as tall as himself. Her body was lean, a hard life would do that to anyone but she still managed to have some curves in the right place.

As she spoke her name he thought it sounded British but it was hoarse so he couldn't really tell. He thought it was brave but rather stupid that she refused to hand over her knife but he knows he would have done the same in her position. He didn't think they needed to take her weapons but Rick was in charge and he trusted the man.

He doubted if Clarissa meant them harm she wouldn't have saved Sophia in the first place. She seemed capable of doing damage if she truly wanted to and his gut told him she wasn't a danger to them.

As they neared the house he and T-Dog left Rick and Andrea to escort Clarissa to the house. He made sure to keep her in his sights though. Just to be on the safe side. He was curious about her. How had she reached Sophia before any of them? How had she managed to survive on her own? He was pretending to inspect his crossbow when he saw her sit down and remove her boots. She kept her face a mask as she looked about and then cleaned her feet.

He was about to actually go and do some hunting when he saw her stand and he could tell that it must have hurt for her movements seemed more rigid. She turned and took a step for the house when she wobbled. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder and started heading over when her knees buckled and she slammed straight into Andrea's arms. He ran the last few steps and saw Rick coming up behind him. Noticing that Andrea had barely gotten a hold of her, he wasted no time in wrapping a hand around Clarissa's waist and one under her knees. He scooped her up in one smooth motion and made sure her head was resting against his shoulder.

She was out cold.

Rick placed a hand on her forehead and sighed with relief. "No fever." He declared as the three of them looked at the woman in Daryl's arms.

Her bow had clattered to floor and Andrea picked it up and started examining it. "She made this herself?" She asked incredulously turning it over in her hands. It was made of wood but was beautifully carved. A perfect long arched bow with had grey cloth stitched for the handle and the top and bottom were sharpened no doubt to use as a mêlée weapon should Walkers get too close.

"Take it to Shane. Tell him to put it with her stuff. We'll take her inside to see Herschel." Rick instructed and Andrea merely nodded her head before picking up her hatchet and heading towards their camp.

Rick turned to Daryl and was about to offer to take Clarissa but the redneck beat him to it. "'S'll right. I got 'er." She was surprisingly light considering her size.

He carried her into the house and Beth greeted them with a shy smile. "Daddy's upstairs."

They took her upstairs and Daryl placed her on the bed that he had been in a couple of days before. Rick left the room to check with Herschel who was attending to Sophia. Daryl carefully lifted Clarissa's head and gently pulled out her bun so her head could rest evenly on the pillow. Her hair was long, a lot longer than he though as it framed her head. He bent down and undid the clasp on her thigh and removed her knife holder to make her more comfortable. He stood up and took the sight of her in. Not a moment ago she seemed formidable and now she looked like some fragile little thing that needed taking care of. Not that he particularly cared.

He stood with his arms folded over his chest. He was in a bad mood again. He had been delighted to see Sophia running towards them while Clarissa dispatched their pursuers. However at the same time he felt like a failure because he had promise Carol that he would be the one to find her. Especially when he was so close when he discovered her doll in the dirty water. Guess it didn't really matter anymore so long as the girl was safe and sound.

This woman had achieved what he could not. He wasn't sure if he wanted her sticking around. Well they didn't know her intentions yet. Maybe she had friends she had to get back to. This woman who he hadn't even introduced himself to, was already grating on his nerves and he didn't know why.

He left when Herschel and Patricia came in to check her out. He peeked into the room opposite and couldn't help the slight smile at the sight of Carol and Sophia cuddling together fast asleep. He made his way downstairs and went to his own tent. He wanted some alone time.

It was dark when Carol timidly poked her head saying they were having a group meeting in the kitchen. He found he was the last to arrive and that everyone was seated at the table for dinner. He wanted to go out on watch but he could tell that Rick wanted everyone present. So he lent against the wall instead folding his arms.

"Now y'all here. I want to discuss Clarissa." Rick announced as he finished his meal and so did many others.

"What about her?" Glenn asked as he looked about the room with curiosity.

"What to do with her." Rick replied and met everyone's gaze in turn before he continued. "If she wants to stay, do we welcome her?"

"Why wouldn't she want to stay?" Lori asked like it was madness being out there alone.

"We don't know her intentions." Shane argued. "Could be a danger to us."

"She saved my little girl. I say she's earned her place." Carol announced a little distressed about the idea of kicking out a seemingly decent woman.

"She can fight." T-Dog added.

"I'd sleep better knowing she's around." Andrea chimed in.

"Another mouth to feed though. Less to go around." Shane pointed out and that made everyone stop and think for a second. Their resources were already stretched thin.

"I bet she can hunt." Dale joined in and looked around the table. "She used that bow so effectively against those Walkers. Bet she's used it on animals too. I mean the woman has to eat right?"

"If she can hunt then she's useful." Shane agreed.

"Daryl can you take her out? See if she's any good?" Rick asked and suddenly Daryl felt all the expectant eyes on him.

"If that's wat ya want." He accepted but he wasn't too happy about it. He'd only ever gone hunting with Merle and he was much better at it than his older brother. He wasn't too sure about going with a woman but he was trying to not be the man he used to be. So he'd give her the benefit of the doubt.

Rick handed him Clarissa's bow, knife and backpack. Told him that she was still out cold due to exhaustion. Herschel and Patricia had found only small cuts and bruises from living out on the wild so long. They fixed her feet up as best they could and had laid out some new thicker socks that would prevent further damage.

All they had to do was wait for her to wake up.

Soft. Warm. These were the first sensations her mind registered as she awoke. She moved her legs and relished the feel of covers beneath her. She moved a hand and lightly scratched her head, loving the feeling of her hair being down.

Wait. What?

Snapping her eyes open she throws the covers off of her and rolls onto the floor in one swift movement. Wincing she looks down at her feet, they've been bandaged up but by who? She kneels down by the bed looking about her new surroundings. She's in someone's bedroom. Inside the farmhouse. She mentally slaps herself awake and remembers rescuing Sophia, meeting Rick and Andrea. She collapsed and so they brought her here.

She glances to the window to find that its barely light outside. Dawn most likely? How long was she out? Clarissa curses under her breath. She's got to get out of here. Now. She finds a pair of fresh socks on the bedside table and hastily puts them on. She finds her boots by the foot of the bed and secures the laces tightly. Her hair band had fallen to the floor and she quickly redid her hair into a bun. She can't find her backpack or more importantly her weapons.

She stays crouched down, close to the floor. Harder for them to detect her. She's silent as she makes her way to the door and very slowly opens it ajar. No one is keeping guard so she slips out and down the stairs. There's enough light that she doesn't knock into anything and she navigates the living room and kitchen. She takes the sharpest knife she can find, a small vegetable one and grips it firmly.

Well at least it was better than nothing. She reaches the front door and slips out without disturbing anyone. The early morning air is cool but not cold. She's glad no one seems to be awake yet, except for an older man whose sat atop the RV. He hasn't seen her yet. Keeping a look out for the dead. He'll never see her get by him.

She's light on her feet, not leaving any tracks in the dirt. When they wake up she will be long gone from here and they will have no way to follow her. She takes a quick glance at the camp. She doesn't want to leave with out her belongings but searching for them will only increase her chances of being discovered. Besides she can easily make another bow.

Staying low Clarissa makes it past all their tents and can't help the feral joy of being a hunter amongst so easy prey. These people weren't as careful as they should be. It's a good thing she's not interested in harming them. She makes it past them with no trouble and heads into the taller grass. Here she is almost invincible. Just to get to the tree line and she can make a run for it.

There's a rustle behind her and she already knows who it would be. She had hoped he was already out hunting.

"Ya goin' somewhere?" He asks cautiously and as she turns round, still crouched down. She sees he's got his crossbow in his right hand and her bow, hunting knife and backpack in his left. When she says nothing he continues. "Ya weren't even gonna say g'bye to Sophia?" His blue eyes are hard, assessing her and she stares back in kind.

A wave of guilt hits her at the thought of Sophia being upset at her absence. But then she thinks back to the promise she made. She said she'd return the girl to her mother and she's done that. She has nothing to apologise for. She has no interest in getting to know these people. Waking in that bed was bad enough. She'd experienced something that reminded her of before. That lowered your guard. Which got you killed. No. The only way to survive was to forget about the comforts of the old world.

"Thought this would be kinder." She says after a while but they both know it's not true.

"Without ya stuff?" He shakes his head and tosses them to her. "Ya dumb ass woman. Gonna get yourself killed."

Clarissa just stares at the man in front of her. He watches her back in silence. Sensing no threat from him she places her backpack securely over her shoulder. Clasps the holster and knife around her right thigh and adds the small one too. She counts her arrows in her makeshift quiver before putting it on her back. Gripping her bow in her left hand she gazes back at him and frowns.

There's no point in hiding anymore so she stands, swiftly draws an arrow, knots it and aims it at his head. He doesn't flinch, obviously expecting her to do just that. He does bring his crossbow up against his chest, pretending not to be ready to fire it but she can sense the tension in his muscles.

"If I was gonna shoot ya, I would 'ave." He sounds annoyed and scowls at her.

"What's your name?" She asks him against her better judgement. Clarissa knows she should just fire a warning shot. Close enough to make him flinch and then run for it. But she doesn't. There's something about him that stops her. Perhaps she doesn't want to return to solitude just yet.

"Daryl." He says in his gruff voice. His scowl still in place but his eyes soften by the slightest margin.

"Why?" She gestures with her bow before lowering it. Dawn is finally breaking and the sun brings new life to a new day.

He walks forwards and then past her. A purposeful stride and speaks to her as he goes. "Goin' huntin'. Thought ya might want to tag along." He walks a few more steps and half turns towards her expectantly.

Clarissa looks away unsure of what to believe. It's a test. It must be. Why else would he have been waiting for her with her stuff? They wanted to see what she was capable of? Fine. She'd play this little games of theirs and then she was done.

She does a mental intake of everything before nodding her head and walking up to him. Together they enter the woods in silence. At first its awkward, they've only just met. They don't know each other let alone trust them.

Daryl is surprised when after about an hour Clarissa still remains silent. She's walking a few steps ahead of him. Bow and arrow at the ready. She's trying her best to ignore him, simply focus on the task at hand. He looks down at the ground and is impressed when he can't see any of her tracks. That worries him a little too. He's keeping an eye out for anything they might catch but his eyes always stray back to her.

Another hour passes and he figures that Clarissa has relaxed around him enough because her whole demeanour changes. She had been walking with intent, lightly stepping around the undergrowth. Now she's become a true hunter in a blink of an eye. Her backs bent, her legs shifting her weight from foot to foot at every turn. She moves fluidly and it's so graceful that it reminds him of a panther. She makes no sound at all that if he wasn't looking at her he'd never know she was there.

Damn. She's not just a hunter. She's a predator. She's at home in the woods.

Suddenly she gets low and he stops and marvels at the way her instincts take over and he copies her. Before he can see what she has in her sights, she already fired an arrow and a feral grin decorates her face. She stands and gathers her kill. It's a squirrel and her arrow went straight through the eye. She didn't damage any of its flesh. A perfect hit.

He grins as she passes it to him. Her eyes glinting with mirth because she knows she's proven her stuff.

They continue to collect the poor unsuspecting squirrels until roughly midday. Daryl hates to admit it but the two of them worked well together and they managed to collect more than he would have done on his own. Plus it was fun, the most fun he's had in a while. He could get used to hunting like this.

He starts heading back towards the farm when he feels her hesitation. So she knows her environment well. He wants her to come with him. She's an excellent hunter, can take down Walkers with little to no trouble. Obviously has a good heart when it comes to protecting those who need it. She'd make a great addition to their group. She's clearly been on her own so why didn't she want to go back?

"Ya gotta eat right?" He asks stating the obvious. He realises that they haven't spoken all morning not since she agreed to come with him. He is after all carrying all twelve squirrels around his belt. If she left now she'd have to find her own and they made their presence known that the other squirrels were probably gone for the day.

"I suppose." She says and Daryl can't help but feel a little relieved to hear her say it.

It only takes them two hours to get back to the farm. As they enter the camp they can feel everyone's eyes on the pair of them. Rick stops his conversation with Lori and greets them.

"How you doing?" He looks at both of them before his eyes settle on Clarissa. He's a little wary of her now she's fully armed. He trusts Daryl's instincts though and believes she's not a danger to them. He spots the dozen squirrels that Daryl is carrying "Good hunting?"

"We got lucky." Daryl says though it's obvious that it had nothing to do with luck and more to do with their new arrival. He takes his leave, saying he'll start preparing them for later and leaves them.

"Don't think I've seen him bring back so many before." Rick states indicating his praise for her and she's flattered.

"What do you want Rick?" Her question catches him off guard. She doesn't want to waste any more time than necessary. She has to get going. Though it was fun hunting with Daryl and foolish to take the time to enjoy another human beings company. If she's not careful she won't want to leave.

"I want you to stay. You've earnt one here with us." He states simply and offers her a welcoming smile. "We could use you. And I think you could do with the company."

Clarissa feels anger rising in her and she has to clench her bow until her knuckles turn white. "No." She snaps out and glares at him. "I'll leave after lunch." She declares and walks past him.

Stunned Rick reaches out and grabs her wrist to stop her. She spins and wrenches it free easily. She's about ready to hit him when a voice interrupts them.

"Clarissa! I was worried you'd gone or something!" Sophia walks up to them, trying her best not to run and injure her leg more. She stops next to the woman and places her hand on her wrist. "You're not leaving right?" She asks and her little hand grips her wrist tighter.

She's looks from Sophia back to Rick unsure of what to do.

"Just think about it." He says before heading back to the others.

Sophia leads Clarissa over to her mother and the others who have gathered for lunch. They each get a serving of squirrels and carrots and potatoes. Clarissa has to keep telling herself to eat slowly so she doesn't throw it up. She can't remember the last time she had a decent meal.

There's a tense atmosphere as everyone seems to give each other looks. Daryl knows that they've all been having their own dramas and it's starting to grate on his nerves too.

"So there's Walkers in the barn." Glenn announced and they all just stare.


	6. Barnyard Explosion

Chapter 6: Barnyard Explosion

 _Dorian switches the TV off and starts packing away his things. When Clarissa's phone rings and she answers it immediately. Before she can even say hello she can hear her uncle's voice._

" _Clarissa? Where are you?" There's something in his voice that she's never heard before. She can't put a name to it though. She stops what she's doing and walks to the window and looks down at the street._

" _Atlanta. I still haven't found Evelyn." She's a little confused. Why was he asking her where she was? She'd told him where she was going yesterday. She can see some people running around but she's too far up to see it clearly. Though traffic seems to piling up a bit._

" _You're still in the city?!" His voice is loud and that tone just screams at her. "Forget Evelyn. Get out of there. Now!"_

 _She's shocked that he would say such a thing. He knows that Evelyn is all she has left. Except for himself. Sure the news was getting more and more desperate but she believed she still had time. "Alan-"_

 _He cuts her off before she can even argue "Listen to me Clarissa. This thing. It's everywhere. Leave Atlanta. Head for the countryside. Keep Dorian and yourself alive. Remember what I taught you." His instructions clear and precise. He's not wasting whatever little time they have left. She turns from the window and finishes packing with one hand._

" _Alan?!" Clarissa can't believe it. He's always told her to remain calm. Even in the most dire situations. But she recognises what it is in his voice._

 _Fear._

" _Live Clarissa."_

 _She doesn't get the chance to say anything in response because the line cuts dead. The lights in their hotel room snap off. She looks out the window again and sees the entire city covered in darkness. The only light comes from the rising sun._

 _Screams and shouts and car horns start blaring in one grand symphony._

 _Dorian has finished packing his bag and looks at her. He knows what she's capable of. What her uncle taught her since she was a child. He trusts her with his life._

" _Let's go." She whispers and they charge out of their room. There are other guests who stand in their doorways looking around unsure of what to do. She ignores them and heads to where the fire axe is located. She breaks the glass with her elbow and wrenches it out._

 _She races down the stairs with Dorian hot on her heels. Staff and holiday makers stare at her like she's mad but she doesn't spare them a second glance. She can't focus on anyone else. She has only Dorian to worry about._

 _Clarissa heads to the main entrance and through the glass doors she witnesses cars stopped and people running wild in all directions. She turns back to Dorian whose dark eyes are filled with both fear and determination. She takes a deep breath and raises the axe in her arms._

 _She storms out the doors and into the chaos of the falling city._

Clarissa stares at the Asian man. She places her plate and cutlery on the grass by her feet and leans forward. "Walkers?" She asks and looks at everyone's faces. They seem disturbed and she's pretty sure she knows what they're referring to.

"What we call 'em." Rick answers her and watches her. She did say she'd leave after lunch and it was most certainly over now.

"You can't tell me you're okay with this!" The shaven haired man shouts and Clarissa knows that this situation is only going to get worse.

She feels Sophia grip her left arm tightly and lean into her for comfort. Her mother, Carol just looks at her daughter clutching her saviour and frowns slightly. Her eyes meet Clarissa's and she can tell that she feels a little replaced.

The men start arguing about talking to someone named Herschel who owns the farm. She just ignores them and frowns down at Sophia who has started shaking a little bit. She had grown fond of the girl the past few days they had spent together. Knowing she was in such close proximity to the dead did not sit well with her.

She couldn't just leave her. Not when she was so terrified. Against her better judgement she cared about what happened to the girl. Especially when it was already clear these people couldn't properly protect her.

Damn it. She'd stay long enough to see what they did with the barn and then she'd leave.

Having missed the conversation she's surprised when they all stand up and she has to nudge Sophia with her elbow to get her to release her. She pulls her bow off her shoulder and grips it in her left hand and pulls an arrow from her quiver in her right. She's at the back of the group as they make their way towards the barn.

The others haven't got their guns she notices and wonders why. Carol and Sophia stick by her and does Andrea who holds her hatchet and Daryl with his crossbow. The shaven haired man approaches the barn and the snarling and groans start up instantly.

"Shane! Back up!" Rick shouts at him and thankfully the man takes a few steps away.

"This is our lives man!" Shane bellows back and throws his arms about angrily.

He seems a little unstable, his emotions running wild. Clarissa is disappointed. Losing ones cool was going to guarantee trouble. She narrowed her eyes at him. It was obvious he wanted to open the door and get rid of the problem. Honestly she agreed with him. Better to solve it now than when they eventually clawed their way out of there.

"I'm going to talk to Herschel." Rick said and it was final as he stormed off.

The others backed away to camp. Andrea took first watch over the barn. Staying enough away as to not rile the dead any more than they already had.

Back at camp Clarissa stood under the tree. The heat had cranked up and it was barely tolerable for her. She was sweating as if she'd taken a swim in the ocean. This kind of temperature was rare back in England. In the south it got hot but not where she was from. It barely reached 21 degrees in the summer and that was hot enough for her.

Leaning against the tree in the shade even with the slight breeze she felt like she was in the oven. Sophia was sat on the ground playing with her dirty doll but she kept glancing back to the barn every so often. Carol approached them and handed a bottle of water to her.

"You look like you need it." She said with a smile and folded her arms over her chest as she stared at her daughter.

"Thank you." Clarissa was grateful and unscrewed the cap before leisurely drinking half the bottle in one go.

"Don't thank me. You saved my little girl. I can never repay you for that." Carol said and tears filled her eyes. She wiped them away and gave her a big smile that lit up her whole face.

Clarissa didn't know what to say to that so she just nodded her head. She didn't feel as though Carol owed her anything. She'd done what she had to do. She heard Sophia's scream and she couldn't leave the girl to her fate. Now she couldn't leave the girl for more danger lurked closer and she had to wonder if things kept happening like this she's never leave and continue her search for her sister.

"I know I have no right to ask this." Carol's voice brought her back from her own thoughts. "But I want you to consider staying with us." She directs her gaze back to Sophia. "She needs you. She's latched onto you for saving her. You were there for her when I wasn't and she knows this. You can keep her safe." Her voice broke at the words spilled from her lips but it was how she saw it.

Clarissa's heart sank at Carol's words and there was a tightness in her chest that wasn't there before. But she couldn't stay. She had promised her dying mother that she'd find Evelyn. So even though she stared at Sophia and knew that the little girl had come to rely on her. She took a deep breath and stopped thinking about it.

"I can't." She said coldly and forced the water bottle back into the woman's hands before pushing off the tree and walking away. As she took a few steps she saw Daryl staring at her and she knew he'd overheard their conversation. She narrowed her eyes at him and gripped her bow reassuringly.

He didn't know why he followed after her as she made her way over to the RV and gazed out at the fields. He'd heard what Carol said and he felt bad for her. She'd had a crappy time with her husband and she wasn't fit to protect her daughter properly. Clarissa could do something she couldn't and he related to that. It was obvious the English woman cared about the girl but what he couldn't understand was why she was so eager to head back out on her own.

"Ya dumb ass bitch." He angrily spat at her when they were out of ear shot of the others. He was scowling at her and he was gripping his crossbow tightly trying to stop himself from lashing out. "You ought to consider it."

Daryl had no idea what happened. He should have seen it coming but she was just too damn fast. Before he knew what was happening. Clarissa had spun and knocked his crossbow from his hands and tackled him to the ground. He had fast reflexes but she was like lightning as she pinned him down and had pulled her knife against his throat. Her face was a blank but her eyes were a raging fire as she held him down. He tried to struggle against her but damn she was strong and she pressed the hunting knife just above his artery.

"Mind your tongue." Her voice was ice and even as if she was commenting on the weather.

As he lay there, with her straddling him. Daryl realised a couple of things. The first being that Clarissa was most likely the toughest person he'd ever met besides Merle. The second was that she was determined to leave them as soon as possible and he saw it in her eyes. She was searching for someone. Lastly as she was straddling him, she was a remarkably good looking woman. Despite her holding a knife to his throat, where her body was pressing down on his was doing weird things to him. It had been a long time since he'd had the company of a woman and right now his traitorous body was coming to life in such close proximity to a female body.

He's breathing heavily and she's so close that their breath mingles together and it's only making the situation worse. Suddenly she was off him and sheathing her knife and picking up her bow before heading back to camp. He took a deep breath as frustration overwhelmed him. He stood and grabbed his crossbow and followed after her again.

When they got back, Shane was passing out guns to everyone.

"You with me?" He asked as they approached and handed Daryl a pistol.

He slung his crossbow over his shoulder and gladly accepts it. He needed something to channel his frustration after what happened between him and Clarissa.

"Where's Dale?" Andrea asked as she got her own gun and checked its clip and safety.

"He's coming." Shane answered vaguely and turned to Glenn. "You going to protect what's yours.?" He gave a look to the woman with short brown hair.

"Can you shoot?" He asked offering said woman a gun.

"Can you stop?" She snapped back at him looking pissed as hell. "You do this and Daddy will throw you straight out."

"Herschel's just going to have to understand. He'll see."

Clarissa suddenly wasn't sure this plan of Shane's was a good idea. She wanted to clear out the barn but not like this. Guns would only surely draw more dead to the farm. These people were fools. This was going to end very badly. Still she stood near Carol and Sophia despite her cold words not too long ago. She wasn't going to let anything bad happen to them.

"Oh shit." T-Dog said and everyone saw Rick and Herschel bringing in two Walkers on leashes towards the barn.

Staying at the back of the group, Clarissa watched as Shane snapped and started firing at the first Walker. Rick was pleading with him and Herschel just looked baffled as if he wasn't sure what he was witnessing.

"Enough Shane!" Rick roared as he struggled to keep his Walker under control.

"You're right. Enough is enough." Shane agreed and put a bullet through the dead woman's head. Rick let go and his eyes widened as if he couldn't believe his friend.

Shane shot the other one and as it fell to the ground he headed for the barn door. He holstered his gun and started hastily undoing the many locks and chains. Rick and a couple of the others were shouting at him to stop.

Clarissa couldn't allow this madness to go on. So she knotted an arrow and fired.

It landed mere centimetres from Shane's fingers and he turned to glare at her. As did everyone else stare in shock. She pulled out another one and had it ready and aimed directly at him. She wasn't sure if she could actually shoot the man but she was hoping she wouldn't have to.

Shane must have sensed her hesitation because he just snarled and smashed the last lock open and stumbled back as the Walkers were freed. Daryl, Andrea, T-Dog and Shane readied their guns and opened fire with no remorse. Glenn joined in after he got the okay and in unison they dispatched them all one by one.

Despite wanting them all gone Clarissa didn't fire any arrows but watched on. Then one stumbled out and she recognised it instantly. Her breath caught in her throat and she wanted to scream but she couldn't find any air. Her hands started shaking and her legs threatened to give out. No one noticed her reaction and a bullet went through the head and she felt herself go numb.

The hailstorm of bullets finally ended and they all looked at the pile of bodies that lay before them.

Clarissa couldn't hear anything. She saw a teenage girl reach for one of the bodies before it tried to bite her. Andrea placed her axe through its head and the girl just cried as Herschel wrapped his arms around her. But she didn't care for her eyes wouldn't leave the body she knew all too well.

She felt nothing as she took the steps to close the distance. Her bow and arrow dropped from her hands and she knew they were watching her but she didn't care. When she reached it she collapsed to her knees.

She knew he had died a long time ago. She seen him as the life had left his dark eyes. She'd held him as he burnt up and told her to go on without him. She didn't expect to see him again. Certainly not like this.

"Dorian."


	7. Numb

Chapter 7: Numb

 _They had reached the outskirts of the city. Clarissa wasn't sure exactly how the two of them had managed to escape. It's all a blur. Running. Slashing. Jumping. Diving. Holding hands they never let go of each other. People were attacked all around them and they just kept pushing. The infected were everywhere and still she manged to cleave a way ahead with the fire axe in her hands. They were dripping in blood but she ignored it all._

" _When everything is chaos. When in a situation you don't understand. Switch it off. Your emotions. Your wants, needs. Just focus. Just survive." Her uncle's words echoing in her head from her very first days of training._

 _Dorian wasn't like her. No he was good. Normal. The best human being she had ever encountered. He was now her mission. Her reason to keep going. She had to protect him no matter what._

 _As they reached the tree line. They both stopped and stared as the helicopters flew in and dropped bombs on the city. She watched feeling nothing as she passed the axe to Dorian and picked up the hunting knife off of one of the infected she'd just taken down. She was better suited with knives._

 _Had her uncle Alan known that they would bomb the cities? Had they done the same back in England? She'd never know. But she owed him their lives. They'd still be in there if it wasn't for that phone call._

 _Now in the countryside. She has no plan. She got them out but she doesn't know what to do now. With no direction they head to a small housing estate. There's less infected here and so she finally let's go of Dorian's hand and enters one of the houses. He's only out of her sight for a second but its enough._

 _She hears the clashing outside and him screaming her name in pain. She races out of the front door and sees a woman biting down on his shoulder. She snaps and all she sees is red. She tackles the woman and drives her knife through her head again, again, and again._

" _Clarissa!" Dorian's raspy voice reaches out to her from wherever her mind left and her vision refocuses._

 _There's more on the way. Too many to count. Too many to fight. She pulls her knife out and grabs him and slams the door shut. They only have a couple of minutes before the infected storm the place. She runs to the kitchen and opens the cabinets and find cooking oil. She pours it all over the entryway and living room._

 _Dorian is laying against the wall, slowly bleeding out. She picks up a box of matches from one of the draws and comes to kneel in front of him. He's pale, barely able to breath and he knows that he's done for._

 _Hot tears blanket her vision and she wraps her arms around his neck. Soaking herself in his blood. She's breaking inside. It's all her fault. She never should have let him out of her sight. She never should have brought him with her._

" _Hey." His voice a whisper and he coughs up blood into her hair and she just tightens her grip. "You have to go Clarissa."_

 _The snarling and groans are just outside and they start clawing at the walls and banging on the windows. So precious few seconds left. There isn't enough time. There will never be enough time._

" _Dorian." She chokes out and he gently tugs her away from him so they can look into each other's eyes. "I love you." She says and kisses his lips. He's burning up and his body seizes violently and she has to let go._

" _Love you." He breathes as his body slumps to the floor awkwardly. His dark eyes are still open but the light has left them. Empty. Nothing. Oblivion._

 _Clarissa screams and picks up the fire axe and throws it across the room. She had to go. She knows this. The front door is giving way and the windows shatter and the infected start trying to climb through. She stands and light the match and flings it onto the oil. She runs back into the kitchen and sees the coast is clear through the back garden._

 _She sheaths her knife into her thigh holster and dives through the window as the flames begin to consume the house. She wipes her eyes angrily and takes a deep breath. She is alone. She has to stop feeling and only act. She runs in the direction away from the city and the estate and towards the rural communities. She doesn't once look back._

 _Dorian died in that house and so did she._

She hadn't moved from where's she's knelt for hours. She can't help but replay their last moments together in her head. Round and round it plays. Haunting her. Everything is in black and white and silence.

Sitting in front of Dorian's grave.

She stares blankly at the cross they put up for him. These people have done right by him and they didn't even know him. She only got him killed.

She remembers staring down at his decayed face. How his eyes that were so dark and warm and loving were now nothing but grey glazed hollowness. His handsome face that she loved so much was gone, deformed. All rotting flesh and a nightmare in reality. It didn't make sense. She watched him die. She'd set the fire on her way out.

She hadn't wanted to see him like that. Watching him die the first time was hard enough. It had killed her and now she knew what she had done to her beloved best friend.

She just sat there unmoving. The others moved around her. Eventually someone with strong arms picked her up and she didn't fight them. She didn't care what happened to her. She didn't feel anything. Whoever had her took her away from the others. They placed her down under a tree. The leftover squirrels she had caught earlier dangling over a fire.

Time passes, she doesn't know how much. But then the strong arms grip her shoulders and she finds blue eyes gazing at her. He seems worried about her. But they don't know each other. She sees his arms flex as he encourages her to stand. She follows his silent instructions towards the new graves he must have helped dig.

There's a makeshift service and the blue eyes never leave her. Her legs give out and the strong arms catch her and gently lower her to the ground. The others stare but she can't see anything. Not even his final resting place. All she sees is his face as he bleeds out. Dorian choking on his own blood as he tells her go. Tells her he loves her. How could he love her when she failed him? She should be the one in that grave. Not him. Never him.

More time passes and she's now alone. Her mind has climbed its way upwards from the drowning sorrow and she gasps for breath. She's back. She remembers who these people are. How she got here. Saving Sophia. Hunting with Daryl. The barn. Burying Dorian.

Her pity party is over. Her time for mourning is over. Sophia is safe. Dorian is laid to rest. Now all she had to do was find Evelyn. Wherever she might be.

Clarissa presses her fingers to her lips, kisses them and then pats the dirt. She stands and holds her head high. She's spent enough time here at the farm. Now it was time to move on. She traipses back to the camp and finds her bow, quiver and backpack under the tree and equips them all. Everyone is off doing their own things. Processing the events of today.

She wanders around the side of the house. Taking in the sight one last time. Saying her own silent farewell. When she spots Rick's wife rushing out to a car. She's got a gun with her. Obviously heading out somewhere.

The woman sees her and stops. Fiddling with the car keys. She appears to be contemplating something. "You alright?" She asks warily.

"Fine." Clarissa responds not wanting to dawdle any longer. "Going somewhere?" She points to the car and then the dirt road towards the rest of the world.

"Herschel left and Rick and Glenn went to get him but they haven't come back. Beth is in shock and we need them all back here." She explains quickly and looks around as if she doesn't want people to know what she's up to.

"I'll go with you." Clarissa states and heads to the passenger door. She can see the woman hesitate but she clearly feels better about having someone with her.

"I'm Lori. Guess I never did get round to introducing myself." She says as they pull away. She hands Clarissa a map as they get up onto the back roads. "So you're leaving then huh?" She asks after a while. Lori was never one to keep quiet for very long. She loved talking with all her girlfriends. She thought it made the time pass quicker.

When Clarissa doesn't say anything she looks over at the woman. She's tough, with her bow resting across her lap. But after today, Lori can see that the poor woman was just lost. That man they had buried had meant a great deal to her and it was obvious that she didn't want to get close to anyone else. Yet she had rescued Sophia who most likely would've ended up in that barn. She had gotten attached to the girl and consequently the group wanted her to stay.

"I think you like Sophia. That's why you're leaving." She said to try and get a reaction and it worked.

Clarissa had been trying to work out the map and ignore Lori and her attempts at conversation. But mentioning Sophia snapped her back. She scrunched up the map and looked over to her and was about to speak when she noticed the Walker in the road.

"Watch out!"

But Lori had been looking at her and not the road and only hit the brake a second before they collided with the Walker. The car spun and flipped over on its side. Clarissa tried to brace herself the force threw her forward and she smacked her head on the window before everything went black.

It's dark when Carol approaches him at his camp. He's moved it further away from the house. He needs his space and right now he feels suffocated. He's cleaning his knife when he meets her gaze. Sophia is a couple of steps behind her. They seem upset and he tries not to care but it's getting harder to pretend that he doesn't want to look out for these people.

"Have you seen Lori? We can't find her anywhere." Carol says and he puts his knife away.

"Dumb bitch must 'ave gone after 'em." He says annoyed but it's not his problem. "Asked me to go fetch 'em. Told 'er I was done looking for people." His gaze flicks to Sophia and he scowls when she just stares at him steadily.

"Clarissa's gone too!" She shouts at him and she looks so angry. She's changed in such a short amount of time. There's a strength in her that he didn't know she had.

The mention of Clarissa had him reconsidering. She had looked so broken as she knelt by the man's corpse. But she hadn't seemed surprised to see him dead. Just walking around dead. He had pulled her away and took her to his camp before taking her to the service. Then she fell and he caught her to stop herself from getting hurt. Afterwards she just sat there and he figured he'd done enough for her already. So he left her there. He frowned at that. He seriously doubts that Clarissa was in any mind to be out there.

Wait. Why did he care about her? She'd held him at knife point earlier that day. But he felt as if he sort of understood her. He was curious about her. Damn it all. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"You have to bring her back!" Sophia shouted at him and her little hands were curled into fists. "She belongs with us!"

"Sophia…" Carol placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders but was shrugged off.

"Promise me you'll bring her back!"

"Quit ya yellin' I'm going." He stood and grabbed his crossbow and started storming off. No doubt Shane was going to collect Lori so he might as well join him. "Damn women." He muttered under his breath.

A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone whose reviewed, followed or favourites this story. It's deeply appreciated. I hope you're enjoying it.


	8. Confusion

Chapter 8: Confusion

 _Clarissa was sat high up in a tree. With her hunting knife in hand she begins carving into the long branch she found. Slowly. Methodically. It can't be rushed. She has all the time in the world. It will take her all day just to get the shape out. Concentration is key. Focus on the task. Her mind is clear and she forgets about her life. The personal details. The people. The places. The good and the bad._

 _Her Uncle's voice echoes in her ears. Instructions ln how to make the perfect well suited bow. If she wants to survive this world then she will need it. Taking down the dead at range is vital. Close combat was a risky move. It's a numbers game and there are millions of them and one of her._

 _She spends two days crafting her bow. It's beautiful. Alan would be proud. She's managed to smooth it down. Tied grey cloth as a makeshift handle. She heads to the nearby river and washes her hands. Filling her water bottle and heads deeper into the woods. She finds small branches that are thicker and a remains of a leather bag._

 _Climbing another tree she creates her arrows and a quiver to place them in. She's dissatisfied with the arrows because she has no metal heads for them. They resemble wood spikes than arrows but they will work just fine. The dead have fragile heads and the force would be enough to penetrate the skulls. Still there's only way to test them._

 _Finding a dead woman on her own. She knots her arrow and aims for the head. Breath in, hold it and release as she fires. She can't help the grin that find its way across her face as the dead woman goes down instantly. Complete success. She walks up pulls out the arrow to find it still intact. Bonus. That will save her plenty of time, being able to reuse them._

 _After hunting down a rabbit, skinning and cooking it. She digs in to her dinner. Stamping out the small fire she made she takes shelter in another identical tree and settles in for the night. Once safely tied in she pulls out the pink scarf from her backpack. The fabric is soft and still clean. She feels tears prickle at the corner of her eyes and brings the scarf to her face for comfort. It's the only personal item she has with her. It's not even hers. It belongs to Evelyn. She left it at home before she went gallivanting off to America._

 _Clarissa will always remember a time when her sister was so loving and protective. How Evelyn had always watched out for her. Held her hand. Made sure that she was never in danger. How her dear sister had looked at her with love._

 _Suddenly the accident flashes before her eyes. The car colliding with a tractor. Their father dying. How Evelyn's long brown hair was matted with blood. Her green eyes wide staring at her with her hands outstretched calling her name…_

"Clarissa!" A voice calls out to her.

She must have fallen asleep or something. She hears scrapping and a hand tapping her left arm frantically. Fluttering her eyes open she finds herself upside down. The car is a wreck, the roof is now the floor and the floor now the roof. She's still strapped in her seat thankfully but she's cramped in.

Her entire body hurts but she looks down and sees one of her arrows protruding from her left shoulder. It looks pretty deep too. Her head is pounding and she raises her right hand to her forehead and hisses when thick sticky warm blood coats her fingers.

"Clarissa! The Walker!" The voice screams at her and it takes so much effort to turn her head. Her eyes widen when she sees a Walker trying to squeeze through the hole in the windscreen peeling its face off in the process. Her vision blurs for a second and when it refocuses she finds that the Walker has now grabbed Lori's hair.

"Kill it!" She cries out while frantically trying to reach for anything to stab it with.

Clarissa winces as any movement hurts but wrenches her knife free from her thigh holster and rams it right between the eyes. It let's go and Lori manages to pull her hair free.

"That was close." She says and pulls out the knife before cutting Clarissa's seatbelt setting her free.

She slumps and swirls herself onto her hands and knees. She finds her bow and arrows scattered about but collects them all. Lori climbs into the back of the car and retrieves her gun before crawling out the open door. Clarissa lazily grabs her backpack and follows her out.

It's dark now which is never a good thing. Clarissa never travelled at night because for some reason the Walkers got more active after sundown. Now outside she could take proper inspection of herself. The arrow was still lodged in her left shoulder but she couldn't do much about that now. Her denim shirt was torn and barely staying on but thankfully she had a cream coloured strappy top underneath so her dignity was still intact. Her hair had fallen loose and was cascading down her back and she couldn't find anything to tie it back up with. She took a few steps and fought the grimace as she found herself limping. Must have hurt her leg too.

"You alright?" Lori asked her as she checked the safety of her gun and got out her flashlight.

"Fine." Clarissa didn't want to worry the woman. Though it was obvious she looked a mess and with that arrow… They currently had bigger problems.

Lori didn't argue the fact that Clarissa clearly wasn't alright. "We need to keep going." She said instead when they heard the rustling of Walkers heading their way.

Having organised her arrows back into her quiver and tying the clasp over her chest. Clarissa gave Lori a blank look. "We have to go back." She argued and gripped her bow in her left hand. She raised it up and had to hold her breath to stop from screaming out. She pulled out an arrow and knotted it and fired behind Lori's head.

Lori turned and took a step away from the car when she saw that the arrow had gone through a Walker's head that she didn't even know was there. Well if Clarissa didn't want to continue onwards she certainly wasn't going to argue with her.

"Fine I'll go on my own then." She said with a bravado she did not feel. Despite wanting to find Rick she doubted she'd make it on her own but she didn't want to give up.

"No you won't." Her tone was calm and even and her face gave nothing away, but Lori suspected that Clarissa was pissed at her. She walked past her and yanked free her arrow and slotted it ready to shoot again. Lori had to admire her strength for she wasn't allowing her injury to slow her down let alone stop her.

"Let's go."

Daryl was on his motorcycle with Shane in his car behind him. They'd followed the directions Maggie had given them. So far they had driven down empty roads with only a couple of Walkers stumbling around in the distance. Maybe the women were just fine. Lori was with Rick and Clarissa had left them to go on her merry way. He scowled at that thought. He knew the woman could take care of herself but how long did she really think she'd last on her own? Plus he didn't want to have to face Sophia if he didn't bring her back with him.

His headlight reflected off of something and he slowed down. As he drew nearer he could see it was Maggie's car turned upside down and near the ditch. He stopped and turned off his motorcycle as Shane pulled up behind him.

"What the hell happened?" Shane asked worriedly as he paced up and down the length of the car wreck.

Daryl was inspecting the dead Walker's head and he could see the hole that resembled where an arrow could have penetrated "They're alive." He said as he got out his own flashlight and examined the asphalt. "One of 'em's got a limp." He lifted his gaze to the woods opposite. "They went that way."

Following the tracks, Daryl could clearly see that it must be Clarissa who had the limp because he knew she wouldn't normally leave any. He supposed that out of the two women it would be better for her to be hurt instead of Lori. She could probably endure a lot more pain. Still he couldn't help but be concerned by the realisation.

As the two of them went deeper into the woods they both noticed the trail of Walker bodies that were piling up. They must have taken down a dozen or more. Damn that was impressive considering visibility was poor in the darkness.

"Lori!" Shane shouted and Daryl winced. He wanted to find them but he also didn't want to alert too many Walkers to their presence. "Lori?!" He wasn't going to tell Shane to shut up either.

Lori was gasping for breath. She was clutching a tree. Clarissa had been weaving a way through the woods and Walkers though it was clear it was taking its toll on her. They'd run into a small group of them and Clarissa stumbled after firing one arrow. She feel to her knees and Lori had to pick her up and pull her away from danger. She'd shot of a couple of rounds and taken two of them down but there was a more of them than she had bullets.

Clarissa got to her feet and wiped more blood from her temple and it worried Lori. She seen those strange green eyes with the golden dust glaze over and she thought she was going to collapse. Instead she just looked at her like she hadn't seen her before. Then she smiled and it made the younger woman's face light up and it was beautiful.

"Evelyn." Clarissa called her which was not a good sign. "Run."

Before Lori could say that she wasn't Evelyn. Clarissa seemed to regain her strength and spun to fire her arrows in quick succession. Then when the last couple of Walkers got too close she pulled out her knife and jumped towards them. Fear taking over she did as she was told and didn't look back.

Daryl and Shane heard the gunshots and started running towards them as fast as their legs would carry them. Soon they heard gasping and suddenly Lori was in Shane's arms.

"Whoa! It's ok! It's me." Shane said as he gripped her shoulders getting her to look into his dark eyes.

"Clarissa!" She cried and pointed behind her and that was all Daryl needed.

He charged through the trees, gripping his crossbow so tight his knuckles were white. He refused to get this far and find her bitten. Sophia would never forgive him. He hears Shane and Lori close behind him but he doesn't slow down. He hears the harsh sounds of bones snapping and vaults around a cluster of trees ready to fight.

He sees Clarissa rolling over the back of one Walker kicking another behind it before driving her knife through its skull. She twirls and flips her knife in her hand and finishes the last one off.

It's quiet and he simply stares at her in wonder. Her back is to him but he sees her torn shirt, her long auburn hair falling down her back. She turns to face him and his eyes widen by the sight of her. He suspected she was hurt but he wasn't sure how she was still standing. She was panting heavily, he could see the arrow protruding from her left shoulder. Half her face was covered in blood from the gash above her right eye.

Shane and Lori come to a stop next to him and the three of them stare at her. Her eyes land on Lori and she frowns slightly. "Evelyn?" She whispers and they see her grip her bow and knife tighter.

"It's ok now." Lori says holding her hands up in a peaceful gesture. "We can head back."

Daryl and Shane share a look. Clearly neither of them know what's going on but they're both uneasy about Clarissa's current state.

"She hit her head. Badly." Lori explains as she approaches the younger woman and they all relax when Clarissa merely nods her head and limps towards them.

The walk back to the car and motorcycle goes without a hitch. When Lori sees the two vehicles she starts to say that she and Shane can go to town while Daryl takes Clarissa back so Patricia could take a look at her.

"They're already back." He lies to her but Daryl isn't really paying attention.

He's leading Clarissa over to his motorcycle and he's grateful that she doesn't resist him. He takes their weapons and her backpack and fastens them to the storage compartment. With both her stuff and his it's a tight squeeze but he gets on and nods his head for her to sit behind him. She swings her leg over and hesitantly wraps her arms around his waist.

He places his hands on hers and gently pulls her closer and tighter to him without jarring her shoulder too much. "Fall off 'therwise." He explains and is surprised when she doesn't say anything. He looks over his shoulder sees her struggling to focus on him. They had to get moving now.

"We gotta go!" He shouts to Shane and is thankful when they both walk past him and enter the car. Without further delay he guides them back to the safety of the farm.


	9. Watch Over You

Chapter 9: Watch Over You

 _The days all blur into one. Nothing to tell them apart. She awakens. She hunts. She drinks. She pisses. She wonders. She kills. She sleeps. And repeats it all the next day. Time no longer holds any real meaning or value to her. There is no real rush. No deadline. No last train to catch home. She has all of eternity to search for her sister. That is all she has left._

 _She can feel her sanity slipping just a little bit. The way she expects it to. The way it should slip just a little bit. Nothing to worry about it. It can be regained. It is from the lack of human contact. She can feel her mind shift slowly more and more into the hunter and less so about who she is._

 _So she reminds herself every morning but it gets harder each time._

"Hold her down!" Patricia instructed him as she and Maggie gathered the bandages and the medical instruments needed to extract the arrow imbedded in Clarissa's left shoulder.

Upon arriving back at the farm everyone had swarmed them asking what the hell happened. He didn't say a word as he escorted Clarissa inside and then picked her up bridal style as her legs gave way. Lori and Shane stayed downstairs with Carl, Dale and Andrea while Maggie and Patricia met him on the stairs and guided him into the room he used before.

He placed Clarissa down on the edge of the bed and ripped the rest of her denim shirt off of her. Her eyes tried to keep focus on him and he could see her struggling to see who he was. But she must have sensed she was in safe hands because she allowed him to remove her shirt while the women came in assessing her injuries.

It was obvious that the head wound was bad but it would have to wait until they got the arrow out. Daryl did as he was instructed and sat behind Clarissa with her back resting against his chest, his legs on either side of hers so she couldn't escape. He wrapped his right hand over her right shoulder and his left around her waist to keep her steady. Her head flopped lazily onto his right shoulder and her green golden eyes stared up into his blue ones.

Maggie grabbed a towel and padded around the entrance wound. Patricia produced medical pliers and gave each of them a nod before clamping it around the arrow tip and yanking. Hard. Daryl tightened his hold on Clarissa as she screamed in agony and her reflexes started to kick in. It took all of his energy to keep her still and Maggie was pushing her back down to him as she tried to cover the blood as it flowed freely.

"Keep her still. It's almost out." Patricia's calm soothing voice informed them as she gave one last yank and the arrow tore free from the flesh. Maggie grabbed more clean towels and put them around the deep wound. Patricia dumped the pliers and arrow onto a tray and picked up the bandages. "She still conscious?" She asked as she reached for the anti-bacterial wipes.

Daryl gazed down and noticed that he had started stroking her hair without realising it. He frowned at that but didn't stop as his eyes saw that she was still gazing up at him. Whether or not she knew what was going on he didn't know but she wasn't unconscious. "For now." He answered as he lightly jolted his shoulder that her head rested on and her eyes lit up a bit more with awareness.

"Good. Can't let her fall asleep. Not with that head injury. She may never wake up again." Patricia told him as she returned and Maggie took away the now blood soaked towels. "I'm not Herschel but I'll patch this up as best I can. Maggie could you clean that gash on her forehead?"

"Of course." Maggie replied dumping the towels by the door and switching sides with Patricia she gathered some more wipes and hesitantly cupped Clarissa's left cheek and slowly made the woman turn her gaze from Daryl to her. "This'll sting a lot."

"She just 'ad an arrow pulled out 'er shoulder." Daryl snorted and shifted awkwardly as he saw that Maggie had caught him stroking Clarissa's hair and he abruptly stopped and looked away.

"Keep doing it." Maggie told him as she tentatively started cleaning the gash above Clarissa's right eye and had to keep the woman from flinching away. "I think it's distracting her. Calming her."

Daryl scowled at that but he could feel Clarissa getting restless so he hesitantly started stroking his fingers through her bloodied hair and felt her relax once again. His eyes met Maggie's and he had to look away at the caring look she was giving him. He turned his attention to Patricia instead who was wrapping up Clarissa's shoulder and tying it securely.

He felt incredibly uncomfortable as he was sat with a woman in his arms who was relying on him to keep her calm while these people patched her up. He caught a sniff of her natural scent and it surprised him. Most women tended to smell sweet like vanilla or lavender but not Clarissa. She smelled like rain and earth and the woods. She smelled real and not some cliché made up woman that Merle was always claiming they all were.

When Patricia and Maggie were done they gathered the bloody towels and dirty equipment and told him to stay like that. It was best that they left Clarissa where she was even if that meant awkwardly sitting propped up against him between his legs. Thankfully after they left Carol brought Sophia who was desperate to see her.

Sophia jumped up on the bed next to them and took Clarissa's right hand in both of hers and gave it a good squeeze. "You're not going anywhere!" She declared happily and started rambling on about anything and everything in the way only kids could.

Carol sat in the chair and watched with a smile on her face. She owed Clarissa so much and she was happy to sit a vigil over her as she fought to stay conscious. They couldn't risk her closing her eyes until the morning for they had to make sure that her head wound cleared up. Still she enjoyed the sight of Daryl looking so uncomfortable with a woman in his arms and Sophia being so lively and youthful next to them. She couldn't help but think that it strangely seemed right. Whether she knew it or not Clarissa belonged with them and Carol didn't think they were going to let her go.

When morning finally came there had only been a couple of close calls. Clarissa had nearly had her eyes shut but Daryl shifted his shoulder and forced her to stay awake. He himself was exhausted, hell they all were but none of them wanted to lose Clarissa. This woman who they've only known for a couple of days already seemed to be one of the group. As Daryl looked down at her as she was trying to listen to Sophia. He could see how much she meant to the girl and he got the sense that even though she had tried to leave, the girl meant something to her too.

He remembers how she had looked at Lori, calling her Evelyn. Obviously she was searching for someone and he understood that. He hadn't given up on Merle but he also knew that staying with the group worked out better for everyone. When he got the chance he was going to convince her that she belonged with them. They hunted well together and maybe he was getting ahead of himself but he thought that they might have an understanding.

When Patricia came in and told them that it was safe to let Clarissa sleep now Daryl was a little disappointed. He'd kind of gotten used to the feeling of her pressed up against him. It was sort of nice not that he was going to tell anyone that.

"You rest. We'll watch over her." Carol offered with a smile and he was thankful.

He slowly extracted himself from her and gently moved her further up the bed. As he placed her head on the pillow he wasn't surprised that she was already asleep as he pulled away. Sophia crawled in next to her and cuddled up to her and was soon following her into the land of dreams. He couldn't fight the slight smile at the sight before heading his way out of the house and back to his own tent. He didn't bother to take off his boots as his body crashed into his sleeping bag and he too was out like a light.

It wasn't until the next day when Clarissa opened her green golden eyes again. She found herself in the room she'd woken up in before. This time her shirt was gone and someone had patched her shoulder. She vaguely remembers strong arms and blue eyes that wouldn't let her sleep and someone stroking her hair but little else. She knew she was safe and that was enough. Her body was sore but her legs felt better and her head wasn't pounding anymore. She sits up and sees someone sat in the chair.

Long brown hair, green eyes. "Lori?" She asks as she remembers the car accident and the Walkers in the woods.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you're awake." She smiles at her and she stands up and comes to the edge of the bed. "You had us all worried."

"Sorry." Clarissa says automatically because she didn't want people to worry about her. She can take care of herself. Well she could until recently according to the evidence.

"I should be saying that to you!" Lori seemed genuinely upset and couldn't believe it. "I know I almost got us killed! I owe you my life." She gestured to the pile of clothes placed on the dresser. "They're mine, figured we're about the same size. I know it's not much but thank you." She offered her another smile before she left.

Clarissa frowned at those words. Lori didn't owe her anything. Nobody owed her anything. She'd done what anyone would've done. There were only people against the Walkers so for her there was no choice. Plus she didn't want anything from these people. She didn't want to get any more attached than she already had. She couldn't stay here. She just couldn't.

Getting out of bed she looks in the mirror with disgust. She was caked in blood and dirt and sweat and who knew what else. She'd lost her shirt and she noticed there was fresh underwear on the pile of clothes. Fresh underwear! She'd forgotten the simple joy of having clean panties and bra. Well it would be rude not to now wouldn't it?

She's not stupid she knows she's in no condition to go anywhere until her shoulder is healed. So she may as well enjoy the time while she is forced to stay here. She grabs the clothes with her right hand and finds the bathroom across the hall and sighs when she sees towels have been placed in there for her. She locks the door and slowly peels off her remaining clothes though they've stuck to her like a second skin. She turns on the shower and coos at the feeling of hot water. These people had it all!

She gets in and is careful not to get her bandages too wet. Mindful of what a precious resource this is she scrubs herself raw quickly only using her right hand. The water running past her feet is black and red and she cringes to think about when she was last clean. She sees the bottle of shampoo and conditioner and uses just enough to coat her hair and rinses it thoroughly. Running her hands over her scalp felt better than sex at that moment in time. She doesn't fight the moan that escapes her throat at just how damn good it feels. She's breaking all of her rules and she doesn't care. She almost died and so she's going to live in this moment.

Once done she dries herself and dresses herself in Lori's clothes. They're a bit of a tight fit, she's got more muscle than Lori but it'll do. It's only blue skinny jeans, a black cami and a blue flannel shirt. When she looks in the mirror she allows herself to smile. No one can see it, but she sees herself in that reflection. Not the hunter. Not the survivor. For once since the End she sees herself.

"I'm still here." She whispers and savours the image of herself. That's how she wants to remember herself. Clean, human and more importantly smiling.

She gathers the towel and her dirty laundry and heads downstairs where Lori and Carol are preparing breakfast and Patricia takes her laundry from her before she had time to say anything.

"Morning." They all greet her in unison and stare at her. They knew she was a pretty lady but now seeing her clean fresh they could see that Clarissa was obviously the prettiest woman in the room.

"Morning." She replies and accepts the glass of orange juice Carol passes to her. She frowns unused to such normalcy in this new world but she can't be rude either.

"Sophia is outside, I know she'd love to see you."

She takes that as her queue and heads outside to the bright sunshine. The hustle and bustle of the camp still unsettles her senses but she takes a deep breath and scan the group for the little girl. But instead her eyes land on strong arms and blue eyes that are looking at her. She walks down the steps and heads towards him. She knows those eyes, knows that they never let her go.

"Daryl." She says his name as she stops next to him as he's cleaning his arrows.

He takes in the sight of her, all clean, her green golden eyes looking straight at him. Her long auburn hair damp cascading over her shoulders. It's a damn good sight especially at the end of the world. "Clarissa." He nods wondering what she came over for.

Her face is a blank but she runs a hand through her hair and he remembers the sensation himself and his hand twitches with the urge to do so again.

"Thanks." She says nodding at him and then gestures to her shoulder.

"S'nothin'." He says and turns away from her. He didn't save her for glory or anything. He did it for Sophia. He wonders if she recalls him holding her as they pulled out the arrow. He flicks his eyes back to her but she's already walking away. He never met a woman who spoke less than he did. Shame because he quite liked the sound of her smooth British accent.

"Clarissa!" Sophia shouts her name across the camp and runs over her. "I knew you'd be fine!" She declares cheerfully but then her eyes darken and her mood shifts so suddenly that it catches the woman off guard.

Still she sees it coming and lightly catches the small fist aimed for her.

"You left! How could you leave me?!" She starts crying and the group all stop what they're doing and stare at the two of them. Even Daryl looked up and couldn't help the grin that found its way onto his face. Talk about guilt tripping the woman.

"You can't do that! You belong with us! With me! Don't you like us?" The words keep tumbling from the little girl's mouth and Clarissa just takes it all.

She wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting these people to take care of her. Her eyes land back on Daryl and she knows she owes him. That he didn't have to go looking for her. But for whatever reason he did. He stayed with her. Kept her alive and for that she owes him.

Sophia is shaking her now so she places both her hands on her shoulders and grips her firmly enough that she stops and glares up at her.

"Enough." Clarissa's tone isn't harsh but it isn't gentle either. "I'll stay. For now." She means it. She's not fit enough to leave them just yet. Plus she needs to pay a debt to Daryl whether he knew it or not. Evelyn was strong and tough. She could wait a couple of days more.

Sophia's face breaks into the biggest smile that rivals the sun and her tears instantly dry up and she starts laughing and it's a beautiful sound. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She chants louder and louder.

"Clarissa? A word?" Rick is standing a little way a ways and his expression looks serious. Whatever he had to discuss with her it was obviously important.

She hadn't realised he'd returned but then she had missed an entire day. She wondered what else had happened while she was out.

A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Got super busy at work and then I've been in bed with a nasty cold. Typical. Anyway I'm working as fast as I can. Hope you all like it and Clarissa. Let me know what you think!


	10. Society Is Dead

Chapter 10: Society Is Dead

 _Clarissa had always felt at home in the woods. Perhaps it was because since she could remember her father would take her with him when he would go hunting. He had always wanted boys but got two girls instead so naturally raised them like boys anyway. Her father was a complicated man. Even early on Clarissa could tell that much. She never knew what he did for work but he was away for months at a time and when he came home he'd just pick her up in his arms and cradle her to him._

 _He was a good man at heart but he had his demons. So he fought those demons in the woods and he'd take his precious daughters with him to ensure they could one day fight their own demons. He taught them the plants and the wildlife but he never taught them how to hunt. He wanted to keep them pure, innocent for as long as he could._

 _She remembers spending so much time under the trees, watching the deer stroll past without a care in the world. It was beautiful. Perfect. She told him one day that she wanted to be like Robin Hood and they would act out the prince of thieves and the Sheriff of Nottingham._

 _So eventually he bought a small bow and arrow set and taught her how to shoot. She loved it. It came naturally to her. "One day I'll protect you Dad!" She declared happily as she smiled up at her dear father._

 _He knelt down in front of her and clasped her face in his hands "One day Clarissa you'll find a man worthy of your protection."_

"Hold tension here." Clarissa instructed as she patted Andrea's stomach. "Use your whole body." She took a couple of steps back and watched as Andrea began attacking the tree stump again with her knife.

It had been a few days since she decided to stay while she recovered from her injuries. In that time not much had happened. Rick had come to thank her for taking care of Lori and that the stupid woman was pregnant and he was glad she was sticking around. He also told her of the boy they'd brought back, Randall. Apparently there was a group out there that weren't playing nice and he had advised her to stick around longer than her recovery period. Which was sound advice.

Not being able to hunt or anything made for one extremely bored Clarissa. She had always been a woman of action. She didn't like sitting around talking or relaxing unless it had been with Dorian. Now he was dead and she had to keep herself busy somehow.

Thankfully Andrea had asked for some pointers on how to fight.

"You think you could teach me some of your moves? The way you took down those Walkers when you charged in here was mighty impressive." She could hear the jealousy and admiration in the older woman's voice.

Clarissa had just looked her up and down making her uncomfortable. After a while she nodded and for the last couple of days she'd been teaching her the basics of hand to hand with a knife. Instinct could only get you so far, technique was key to survival and so was knowing your limitations.

As Andrea finished her final swing she placed her hands on her knees gasping for breath.

"Not bad." Clarissa noticed that Andrea was a good listener and was taking her instructions no problem. She was eager to improve her skills for this harsh world. Which didn't surprise Clarissa but she thought the blonde woman would have given her more attitude about it. "Again." She commanded.

"What? But we've been at it for hours. I'm exhausted!" Andrea complained as she tried to stand up straight and found she couldn't just yet.

"I suppose so." Clarissa knew she was probably pushing her but wasn't that better than taking this place for granted? Surely they'd come a time when she'd need to know to fight even past the point of exhaustion. That was a lot harder and different. The body was slower, sluggish but you had to keep moving. Or else.

"Same time tomorrow?" Andrea asked her hopefully and Clarissa nodded her head. She was enjoying teaching the woman. It helped to keep her focus and it also reduced her time amongst the others.

As Andrea headed back to the RV, Clarissa reached over for her bow and gripped it in her left hand. She picked up an arrow from her quiver and knotted it and tried to lift them. Her shoulder twinged painfully but she was thankful when the bandages stayed dry. She didn't want to get an earful from Herschel. He and his family had been good to her, she didn't need to take advantage of their kindness.

"You should be resting." Dale's voice interrupted her before she could fire and she lowered them again before facing him. When she didn't say anything he continued, they were learning that Clarissa was a woman of few words. "Daryl's about finished talking with Randall. Rick wants us all there to hear what he's said."

She places her bow and quiver on her back and follows him back to the main camp where everyone of Rick's group has gathered. Herschel and his family were probably wanting nothing to do with the young man and she didn't blame them for that.

She stood next to Carol who had her hands resting on Sophia's shoulders. Over the last few days she'd spent all her free time with them if she wasn't training Andrea. Carol was gentle and caring and reminded her so much of her own mother back when she had been a little girl. After the incident with the barn she felt extremely protective of them and she knew was getting more and more attached to them but it was inevitable.

Daryl came strolling over from the shed they had placed Randall in and Clarissa noticed the extra heavy set scowl on his face. He always seemed to be in a mood but something had rattled him she could tell. She also noticed the blood on his hands and knew what he'd done without having to see it in his eyes.

"What happened?" Carol asked as she too noticed the blood on his hands. They all did, it was rather a lot.

"Had a chat." He snarled out and flung his wrist as if to rid himself of the blood but it didn't go anywhere.

"He say anything?" Rick asked and they all tensed at what he said next.

"Group of men, thirty or more. They roll through 'ere, kill the men. Our women wishin' they were." Daryl looked at all them as he spat the last part out and his eyes found Clarissa's. He was including her in the group and he wanted her to know it.

"You beat him?" Dale asked disbelievingly and Daryl averted his gaze. He wasn't proud of it but he did what had to be done.

"We can't let him go!" Shane yelled and Rick placed a hand on his chest to calm him down.

"They don't know about this place. We should be ok." Glenn said to reassure everyone.

"Is he dangerous?" Lori asked as she placed her hands protectively around Carl.

"Doubtful but we can't risk it." Rick said and gave Shane a meaningful look.

"We can't just kill him!" Dale protested and his eyes widen as he takes in all his friends faces and how they're all considering it.

"He wasn't afraid to shoot us." Glenn stated as he remembered the incident back at the bar that started this whole mess.

Clarissa had heard enough and took her leave. She wasn't part of their group no matter what they did. Sophia was following after her but she didn't mind. She'd gotten used to the twelve year old being her shadow. She went to her tree, the one she always found herself standing under and she slept on the branch when she wasn't on watch. She knew the others found it strange that she didn't want to share one of their tents but she was more at home in the tree than any sleeping bag.

"What would you do?" Sophia asked her as she produced a peach from the fruit basket that had been passed out earlier that day.

Clarissa didn't say anything as she took a bite and had to lick her lips to stop the juice from spilling down her chin. She knew what she wouldn't have done. If it had been her she never would save him to start with.

"You'd let him die right?" For some reason Sophia's voice seems upset and so she turned to look at her. "Is it because he's bad?"

She frowns at her unsure where this is coming from. "Yes." She says because Clarissa doesn't like lying to anyone and she won't start bad habits now.

"My Dad was bad. Used to hurt my mom and me. He got bit. Do you think he deserved it?" She asked her and blue eyes were wide trying to struggle with the dealings in this new cruel world.

Clarissa sighs and takes another bite of her peach before kneeling down in front of her. "Maybe."

"Am I bad? Do I deserve it too?" Tears are starting to form in her eyes and she's shaking.

Clarissa drops her peach and grabs Sophia's face tenderly in her hands. She doesn't hear Daryl and Carol approaching them but they heard Sophia's question and Daryl placed his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring squeeze.

"Never." Clarissa's voice is stern but caring as her green golden eyes implore with Sophia to truly understand what she's saying. "We are not defined by what we are. But what we do." She uses her thumbs to wipe the tears away. "You are good. Pure. You are everything we should be."

"You mean that?"

"I do." She is taken aback when Sophia wraps her wraps around her neck and she hesitantly returns the hug. She pulls back and catches Carol and Daryl watching them and wonders if they overheard their conversation but they don't say anything and neither does she.

Sophia's spirit is restored and she goes to find Carl so they can continue their school lessons with Lori. Carol grabs the empty fruit basket and heads off to get more, leaving the two of them alone.

"Ya good to go?" Daryl asks her pointing to her bow and quiver resting on her back. He seen how she'd been moving her left arm again with less trouble and he was wondering how much longer would she stick around for.

"Nearly." She looks at him and doesn't understand why he seems so interested. He doesn't seem the type of guy to ask about things if he didn't care. "Couple more days." She adds to clarify the situation. She had hoped she'd be able to do something to make it up to him, but she was starting to think that maybe that opportunity would never present itself. So she may just leave as soon as she's able.

His scowls sets deeper and at this rate he's going to develop wrinkles earlier than he should. "Ya should stay." He says in his husky drawl and it catches her off guard. Of all the people to ask her to stay she didn't think it would be him.

"Probably." She agrees with him somewhat. She's done the maths in her head. Her chances of survival are dramatically increased staying in this group. They weren't reckless and they were doing alright for themselves. If they weren't planning on staying here then she most likely would stay because that way she wouldn't have to leave Sophia and still search for Evelyn. But she heard Herschel inform that they could stay and so they were.

"But ya still goin'." He states and she's not sure if he's disappointed or just plain indifferent. "Evelyn?" He asks and hearing him say that name is like a bombshell.

How did he know her name? She hadn't spoken of her sister to anyone. Had she? Wait. What had she said when she hurt her head? Oh no. Well. It was too late now. He knew her name but he didn't seem to know the importance of it so it wasn't too bad. Still she wasn't happy about anyone knowing her name.

She doesn't say anything but she supposes her silence must say it all because his expression softens. "I get it." He says before walking away and she realises then that he has someone out there too. But for whatever reason he's chosen to stop looking for them. She knows she can't do that. She could never do that. Could she?

Left alone to think, Clarissa didn't honestly know what to do. So she follows her feet and finds herself standing in front of Dorian's grave. It's the first time she's visited since his burial and though she misses him dearly she isn't consumed by her grief.

She wished he was alive with her here now. She could always trust Dorian to know the right course of action when she was left with indecision. He was the best person she knew, he would walk into a room and it would seem a little bit brighter. He was like a candle lighting the way in the void. But as much as she wanted him there with her, she was also kind of glad he was dead. That way he didn't have to get corrupted by the taint of this world.

"What do I do old friend?" She asked him. She had never been one for religion but she hoped somehow, somewhere her friend could hear her. She wanted to stay with these people. She wanted to continue Andrea's training, watch Sophia grow into a strong capable woman, she wanted to go hunting with Daryl again.

However she also had to find Evelyn. She had promised their dying mother she would, she'd come all the way to Atlanta to find her. She'd left without saying goodbye, missing their mother's funeral. She'd left everything behind to follow her sister halfway across the world. If she hadn't made that promise she wouldn't have come. The last time she'd seen Evelyn had been in anger. They'd fought and not just with words. She wasn't sure if her sister wanted to see her again. But she knew she still loved Evelyn because that was what family did.

She looks up from his grave and turns her head to the her observer trying to politely approach her. No one could ever sneak up on her, not even her own Uncle and she was fairly certain he had specialised training.

"I lost my wife. Before all this." Dale speaks and she can see the pain it still causes him. "Cancer." He comes to stand beside her and he looks genuinely sorry at Dorian's grave. "I'm sorry about your friend. I'm sure he was a great man."

Clarissa nods accepting his kind words. She won't talk about Dorian, or Evelyn or anyone from her life. To her she feels if she tells them then they will become less real. She wants to keep the precious memories locked away for her only.

Dale starts talking about his wife, the plans they had made, buying the RV, how he watched as she slowly faded away from him. She doesn't mind, she's always loved listening to people. Besides listening to his words she can finally make a decision. She likes Dale too, he's a decent man, the voice of reason. These people were right in front of her. They were real, alive and they wanted her here.

"I actually wanted to discuss Randall with you." Dale says after a comfortable silence enveloped them. "I don't think we should kill him. We can't lose our humanity. The world may be gone but that doesn't mean society has to die. Right?"

Her eyes hold his gaze as she considers his words. He has a point. They should hold on to their humanity for as long as possible. They had already saved the boy's life, it seemed stupid to end it now. She glances back down at Dorian's grave and knows what he'd choose. He wouldn't kill the boy unless it was absolutely necessary. Dorian would also tell her to stop prancing around and say she's staying with them. So she figures even though he's gone, she'll follow Dorian's heart for as long as she is able.

"Right." She says and can see the surprise in Dale's brown eyes. He wasn't expecting her to agree with him.

"Now if only the others were as easy to convince as you." He mutters and takes his leave as he makes his way over to T-Dog.

"Let's hear it." She says as she turns round to the eavesdropper she knew was standing close by. When she sees his dark eyes widen she doesn't fight the slight grin that lifts the corner of her mouth. He thought he was being sneaky but he was just an idiot to her.

"You're siding with him?" Shane asks her and comes up close to her, invading her personal space. It's meant to unsettle her but she's dealt with men like him before and she's never been a pushover. He snarls when he discoverers her can't get under her skin. "I don't trust you and don't think I've forgotten about you shooting that arrow at me either!"

"Noted." She says evenly giving nothing away. She can see that Shane is a dangerous man and that one wrong word could set him off. She knows that she could take him on, he may be bigger than her but she's faster but with her left shoulder she hopes that nothing happens today because he'd most likely win.

He must know that he's got the upper hand on her for now for he just plasters a big smile on his face and walks away.

The rest of the day passes sombrely and as night falls they all gather in the house to finalize the decision on Randall's fate. Herschel's family is sat on the sofa, Dale, Rick and Shane by the table, Glenn and T-Dog by the bookcase. Andrea, Carol and Lori by the window with Daryl and Clarissa standing by the doorway.

"This is a boy's life!" Dale protests loudly throwing his arms up in the air.

"Could we keep him in the shed?" Maggie asked.

"All winter? Barely enough food as there is." Shane rebukes.

"Could you drive him further out? Like you planned?" Andrea asked.

"You barely made it back last time." Lori states worriedly.

"Couldn't we just watch him?" Carol asked.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane shot down again.

"I would." Clarissa finally added in and she could feel the eyes on her. Dale looked appreciated by it.

"No one should be near this guy." Rick argued and raised his hands to silence the room.

"Let's say we let him work, he plays nice then one day he runs off to get his friends. Could you live with that?" Shane asks but his eyes narrow threatening at Clarissa and she just stares back in kind.

"So you'll punish him for a crime he may never commit!" Dale couldn't believe it.

"Whatever you do. Count me out." Carol announced as she made her way to leave but Dale shouted at her.

"That's just as bad as killing him yourself!"

"Enough! Ya'll goin' round in circles!" Daryl shouted and everyone looked at him. They had been surprised he'd spoken at all.

"How would you do it?" Patricia asked timidly and Herschel just looked at her.

"Hanging would be a good way to go." Shane announced and the group looked sick.

"Shooting him may be more humane." Rick said quietly.

"You're talking as if it's already been decided!" Dale just couldn't stop fighting. He had to find a way to this boy, it was the right thing to do. "So only Clarissa's with me? No one else?" He looked imploringly at Glenn but he turned away from him.

"I'm with you." Andrea said after a pause but it was too late. The group had already silently voted in that moment.

Dale just shook his head at them all, he didn't know what to do, what to believe. So he stormed out and as he passed Daryl he said "You're right this group is broken."

They all watched him leave and Clarissa furrowed her brows. She didn't know what he had meant by that late comment. She looked to Daryl but he wouldn't meet her gaze. She turned her gaze back outside and she couldn't stop the feeling of dread creeping inside her chest. It was so dark out there and no one had been on watch. Dale shouldn't be walking off on his own. She sighed and looked at everyone but no one seemed eager to go get him. Guess it was up to her then.

At the bottom of the steps she couldn't see him sat on top of the RV liked she hoped she would. It was too dark to try and follow his tracks but she took an educated guess which direction he would have headed in and quickly followed after him. She hadn't gotten very far when she heard him screaming. She unsheathed her hunting knife from her thigh holster and charged ahead. She could hear everyone in the house racing out towards them.

The moon was bright enough that she could see a Walker bearing down on Dale and she threw herself at it and crashed her knife through its skull a few times in her rage. Satisfied it was dead she turned and looked at what it had done. Dale's stomach and lower intestines had been ripped up and out. His chest had been pulled apart but somehow the shock hadn't killed him. She hadn't been fast enough. She crawls over to him and cradles his head on her lap.

"Dale! Clarissa!" Rick calls out to them through the darkness.

"Here!" She shouts back and quickly scans the area to check that there are no more of them nearby.

As Rick and Daryl arrive first she looks up and sees the devastation in their eyes. "Get Herschel! We have to operate on him here!" He calls desperately.

But Herschel and everyone is close behind him and one look says it all. "There's nothing we can do for him."

"He's suffering! Do something!" Andrea pleads as they all hold onto one another for support.

Clarissa silently places Dale's head on the ground and backs up. She knows what must be done and she can't be in the way.

"Sorry brother." Daryl says sullenly and raises his gun to Dale's face.

A/N: Poor Dale, he was kind of annoying but I did like him as a character. Though he was never going to live that long realistically. I apologise if it feels like I'm rushing it a bit but I found there wasn't a lot going on the farm and I want action! Let me know what you make of it. I know I've spent so much time on Clarissa's mentality on staying but it would be a big decision. By the way did anyone go see Triple 9?


	11. Overrun

Chapter 11: Overrun

 _A young Clarissa stands in a little black dress in the pouring rain. Their family has gathered to bury her beloved father. Uncle Alan is there along with a small group of hard looking men who have seen things that haunt them still. She doesn't know these men but they knew her father well._

 _Her mother has been crying for days. She's worried about her mother but even more so for Evelyn. She's clutching her sister's hand tightly. Like a lifeline. Yet when she gazes up into her green eyes she sees them hardened. She senses the change in her and she doesn't know what it means but it's not good. So she just squeezes Evelyn's hand in reassurance, saying that they still have each other._

 _But her sister never squeezed back. She knew then that there was no going back._

 _When they return home her mother just sits in her chair and stares into nothing. Evelyn stomps up the stairs and slams the door. Clarissa so young and unsure of how to deal with things gathers her bow and arrow set her father bought her and ventures into the woods alone._

 _She was terrified. She'd never been out on her own. But as she lets the birds chirping and leaves blowing in the wind overtake her senses she smiles. She follows the unseen path her father would lead them. She breathes in the air and touches the bark of the familiar trees. She can still feel her father out there in the woods, guiding her._

 _Clarissa despite being only eight years old knows not to fear nature but to embrace it. No the real danger came from people. Even if they didn't mean it they could still cut deeply. But she remembered her father's words, his teachings and knew that she would always have a way to protect herself._

 _She could survive anything thrown at her._

Nobody slept that night. They found a blanket and laid it over Dale's body. Lori and Carol along with Herschel and his family went back inside the house with Carl and Sophia. Andrea wept as she kept watch with Glenn and T-Dog. Rick, Shane, Daryl and Clarissa made sure Dale's body was wrapped securely before moving him closer to the house. It took a while and a lot of effort but they managed to get him to just outside the steps.

There they waited until the light of dawn.

Clarissa kept glancing at Daryl. He'd put the gun away, tucked into his jeans but she could sense the tension in his arms as he fired the shot. She'd seen the look on his face as he pulled the trigger. She wanted to offer him comfort but she didn't know how and whether or not he'd accept it.

At first light the four of them grabbed shovels and buried Dale next to Dorian. With the last drop of soil Shane let his shovel fall as if he'd been burned and stalked away. Rick nodded at the two of them before following after him. Daryl just picked up the shovels and started towards the back of the stables. Not wanting to leave him alone Clarissa followed him.

They walked in silence and as they entered the stables he put the shovels back on their hooks. When she didn't say anything he grunted in irritation and finally turned to look at her. His eyes were narrowed and his trademark scowl was set firmly in place. She stood uncertain in the doorway and merely studied him. She could tell he was hurting, that Dale had been his friend. She wanted to say how sorry she was but she understood that the words wouldn't suffice.

So she closes the distance between them and grabs his right wrist. She feels his body tense but he doesn't flick her away. Her grip isn't tight, her fingers barely clutching his skin. Her green golden eyes sympathize with his blue ones. He doesn't know how to react she can tell but she's making him uncomfortable. She gives him a light squeeze, an reassurance that he did the right thing and that he wasn't alone.

As she pulls away he merely nods at her and she can't help but find it strange that they can communicate so well without words. But it also comforts her in ways she doesn't have time to think about at the moment.

They hold another funeral service but not everyone attends. Clarissa knows that Shane, Daryl, Andrea and T-Dog are out there searching and killing Walkers to let out their frustration. She doesn't blame them and it will lessen the chance of more finding their way on to the property. She stands vigilantly next to Carol and Glenn who listen intently to Rick.

At his words Clarissa can't resist the urge to roll her eyes. So he decides to spare Randall because Dale was killed. She gets his reasoning but she hates the hypocrisy of it all. One life for another, was that really what the world had been reduced to? She supposed it could be worse. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

After the service and the others return Herschel declares that they can all move into the house. It'll be a tight squeeze but they'll manage. So Clarissa helps put down Carol and Sophia's tent and carries their things.

"That's not necessary Clarissa." Carol says as she sees Clarissa practically holding all their belongings for them. "We can do it."

"I know." She replies and she readjusts the folded up tent under her arms before leaning down and picking up another backpack. "But it's not like I have anything." She says it casually but she notices the way Carol's eyes flicker with sadness before smiling slightly with gratitude.

"Thank you." Carol says and she's not just talking about their belongings. She's not sure what she'd do without Clarissa. They've only known each other for a short time but she's come to depend on her, care for her as if she was her own.

Clarissa just carries it all inside and dumps it into a corner of the living room. Already much of the room has been claimed by various members of the group. There won't be a lot of free space and she still hasn't figured out where she's going to sleep. But she'll let everyone decide first. Heading back out to see if there's anyone else who needs help she sees Rick and Shane talking off to one side.

She doesn't need to hear them she can read their lips well enough to know that things between them are more complicated than she thought. So Lori had been sleeping with Shane while she believed her husband dead. And they weren't sure whose baby it was. Fantastic. Well it didn't concern her and they could sort it out themselves.

She was about to turn away when she saw what Rick said next.

"That baby is mine. That family is mine. Not yours."

Clarissa could practically feel the threads snap inside Shane's head. She'd known he was an erratic man, on the knifes edge. She could see his body language change ever so slightly, she had to wonder how Rick couldn't. Still it was done and as Rick walked away she knew that Shane was planning something.

Daryl catches her gaze as he walks past her and towards Rick. "Ya ok?" He asks and she nods at him taking in his crossbow and a duffel bag in his left hand. "For Randall." He answers knowing what she was asking.

Again she's taken aback by how easily they can read one another. She's never met a man who she could have entire conversations with without saying a word. She doesn't know if it means anything because there is too much going on.

"Be careful." She says before she can stop herself. It sounds too personal but really it's just a reminder, a warning.

He shrugs her off and heads towards the car mumbling "Always am."

With Rick and Daryl nearly ready to leave, she decides it's time to hunt. She can do a perimeter check while she's at it. She doesn't want to risk losing anyone else. She slips behind the stables knowing the others would object. Truth is she needs some time alone. She may have been up for twenty four hours but she's not feeling it yet. The events of last night have had her body pumping adrenaline for all she's worth.

Plus she's frustrated with herself. She knows its not her fault but if she hadn't hesitated going after Dale then maybe he would still be alive. She may have killed the Walker responsible but it was a small victory. Still as the woods welcome her she pushes it out of her mind. Here she has no place for such thoughts. Switching it all off she becomes a hunter in her natural habitat.

She manages to snag three squirrels and a rabbit. All dangling from her waist. It's not enough to properly feed everyone but its better than nothing. She doesn't know what winter is like here in Georgia so she needs to make the most of it while she can. She's about to head back when she stops and crouches by a tree. It's faint but the distinct sound of footfalls flow to her on the wind. There's two of them and she's fairly certain they are human.

Slowly while still keeping close to the ground she heads towards them. They're not very careful. Both them are heavy footed and make the earth vibrate with every step they take. As she nears she can her them.

"You'll love it man. We're just a big bunch of men that know how to survive." She doesn't recognise this voice but due to their proximity to the farm she'd guess it was Randall. But how on Earth did he escape?

"Just get me there." Clarissa's eyes widen as she hears Shane. She picks up her pace a bit and can see them now.

Randall was leading the way with Shane a couple of steps behind him. He would look around frantically seeing if they were being followed but she kept to the shadows. She hadn't realised how young Randall was. He was barely out of his teens, he hadn't known much of the world before it fell apart. She felt sorry for him. His own group had left him for dead and they nearly killed him themselves. They were just going to leave him to fend for himself. He wouldn't make it alone that was obvious.

She should hang back or better yet go get Rick and Daryl. While she could take them out, it was up to Rick to decide what to do with them. But against her better judgement she gets a little closer. She's curious and is enjoying stalking them unaware of her presence.

"I will now come on." Randall says as he picks up the pace as best as he can with his leg still healing.

Shane says nothing as he takes one last look around before lunging for Randall. She has to move closer to see what's going on but she can hear the young man struggling. She's dangerously close now and can just make out Shane's arms wrapped around Randall's neck.

Snap.

His neck broken he falls to the ground in a thundering slump and then a final beat as his head collides with the undergrowth. She stares at Shane measuring him, she knew he could kill but seeing it is a different thing entirely. She has to do something.

She launches herself at him. He doesn't see her coming and she slams his face into the tree trunk. Blood smears it and she smirks at the satisfying crunch his nose makes as it breaks. But it doesn't disorientate him as much as she hoped and his big arms reach around and grab her shoulders. He throws her to the ground and her bow and quiver tumble away from her.

"Figured you'd be out here." He snarls and he stalks over. "I'm going to enjoy this." He raises a foot to stomp on her head but she's faster.

She rolls to the side and is on her feet when he swings for her. She dodges and throws a punch catching his left eye. He recoils in shock and she goes in for another. Unfortunately he's playing her and grabs her wrist pulling her to him as his other hand ensnares her neck.

"Stupid bitch. Should never have fired that arrow at me." His breath is hot and ragged in her ear. She can feel him tightening his hold. Threatening to end her just like Randall.

But she's not Randall.

She relaxes her body and her legs slump forward and Shane has to lean forward to hold her up. It's all the inertia she needs. She curves her back and her free hand grips his wrist as she falls forward and throws him up and over her.

Caught off guard he smashes to the ground on his back and it knocks the wind out of him. Normally she'd finish him but her left shoulder is throbbing painfully. She hates to admit it but they're fairly evenly matched. Shane is up and wipes the blood from his nose his face that of a wild animal. Did his bloodlust really have no limits?

"That all you got?" He's trying to get under her skin. Unsettle her make her waver. His dark brown eyes dancing with the ecstasy of fighting.

"No. How about you?" She counters. Unlike him she's been trained since a child to control her emotions. She's been trained since a child to handle all kinds of things. Still she's angry and frustrated so she may as well take it out on him. "You're pathetic you know that right?" Her voice is neutral but her words are biting.

"Speak for yourself." He sneers and takes a step towards her.

Clarissa holds her ground as she studies him, assessing his next move. They're both hurt and exhausted so she can tell this is all or nothing. Planting her feet firmly she raises her arms defensively in front of her.

He races at her and when she think he's going to throw a punch he wraps his arms around her waist and slams her into a tree. She digs her nails into his shoulders trying to get him to release her. She tries to knee him but he blocks it. Being bigger and stronger he uses one arm to pin her there.

"Killing you wasn't part of the plan." He admits as his left hand reaches up and tugs her hair free of the bun she'd had it in. Her skin crawls as his eyes soften and his fingers trace her long auburn locks. "Such a shame to lose such a pretty thing." His voice is earnest and that's what makes it all the more dangerous.

Clarissa tries one last effort to free herself but the battle is lost. As Shane's eyes harden again she knows this is it. He raises his right hand in a fist and the world goes black as it connects with her face.

As she slumps unconscious against him, Shane picks her up and places her over his shoulder. He retrieves her bow and quiver from where they fell and doesn't give Randall's body a second glance. Now that his face is battered it will help his story. He wasn't lying when he said killing her wasn't part of the plan.

He carries her further away from the farm and stops when he comes up to the river. It's shallow and there are no Walkers around for the time being. He dumps her in the water and her gear by the bank. He'll leave it up to her whether she lives or dies. If she wakes up before Walkers get her or doesn't it was on her.

He has other concerns.

Daryl's stomach tightened as he heard Shane stumble from the woods claiming that Randall had escaped. His instincts told him that something was amiss but he wasn't sure what. It was too convenient that he got out just as they were about to set him free.

"What happened to your face?" Rick asked him as they gathered outside Randall's shed and found the lock intact.

"I was following him for a while and then he somehow got behind me and jumped me." He explains rather hastily.

As Herschel unlocks the shed and they find the bloody cuffs but no trace of Randall they know they have a situation on their hands.

"Can't we just leave him? After all we were going to let him go." Carol asks as she scrunches her face up in disgust at the blood.

"Not this close to the farm we can't. He could be dangerous to us." Rick affirms and then takes a good look at Shane. "Where's your gun?"

"He took it."

Daryl has a hard time believing that someone like Randall could get the upper hand on Shane but then he knew looks were deceiving. Besides the sight of Shane's broken nose and blackening left eye was evidence he'd been in one hell of a fight. He doubted he could inflict that upon himself.

"Has anyone seen Clarissa?" Andrea asked as she was the only member of their group to be absent.

"Must've gone hunting." Glenn supplied as they started arming themselves.

"We'll look for her later but right now we got to find Randall." Rick declared.

"I'll track 'im." Daryl offered as he went to enter the woods.

"No need for that I know which direction to look." Shane spoke quickly and then to T-Dog. "Give me your gun. I'm going to need it." T-Dog looked lost but handed it over.

"Daryl with Glenn and Shane with me. Everyone else hold the fort and carry on bringing out stuff into the house." Rick commanded and after a moment they all did as he instructed.

With Glenn by his side Daryl navigated the woods in the direction Shane had pointed. He didn't like it but he would do as Rick said. He trusted Rick despite what had happened between them regarding his brother. Rick was a good man and a decent leader. He had gotten them to the CDC to get answers and now here to the farm. This place was out of the way and if they sorted themselves out they could make this place defensible then maybe they could work it out.

They had lost Dale only a night ago and this trouble was definitely not needed. He remembered pulling the trigger on the older man putting him out of his misery. It had been the right thing to do the only course of action. Still he felt guilty. Not about pulling the trigger. At the fact it had been Dale and not Clarissa.

Daryl wasn't sure what to make of her. She was strong and capable. She was a hunter but there was a gentleness inside her too. He could read her eyes somewhat. However he didn't know her. Couldn't tell if she had always been a woman of few words, kept her emotions in check or if she'd been turned into one.

He had been watching her since he brought her back after the car crash with Lori. He always found himself watching her as she interacted with Andrea, Carol and Sophia. She was a valuable addition to their group. He hoped that she truly gone hunting and not run off without saying goodbye. Or at all.

She intrigued him in ways no other woman had before. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd never met a woman like her or if it was the circumstances in which they lived. But he wanted the time to get to know her. He wanted more time with everyone which is why he stayed in the first place.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Glenn's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he grunted in agreement. An uneasy pause as they shared a look before he added "Hopefully we'll come across Clarissa."

Hours past and there was no sign of Randall or Clarissa. He would never say it out loud but he was starting to worry. Night had fallen and their search was still fruitless. It was possible Clarissa had returned to the farm with dinner and Rick and Shane had found Randall but that twist in his stomach told him otherwise.

"Enough of this." He spits angrily pulling out his flashlight. "Gonna do it, might as well do it right." He retraces their steps, Glenn following closely behind. When he sees the two sets of man's tracks he gets annoyed with himself. He should have done this straight from the start.

They hear the groaning of a nearby Walker and he raises his crossbow. Glenn has his knife close to hand. As he turns to round a tree dead hands grab him and push him against the trunk. They both recognise the grey coloured features of Randall as he tries to bite Glenn. Daryl shoots him and he goes down instantly.

Retrieving his arrow he bends down and inspects the body. He noticed the way the head had been unsupported and his suspicion is confirmed. "I don't see any bite marks."

"How can that be?" Glenn asked disbelievingly as he keeps a watch out for more Walkers. "How'd he die then?"

"Neck's broken." Daryl answers as he checks for any other injuries. Just as he's about to stand he catches the sight of the ground around them. It's been disturbed, there was a fight here and he can see from the difference in indentations that Clarissa was here too. So she was the one that gave Shane his broken nose and black eye. He was certain of it. "Clarissa was 'ere too."

"How can you tell?" Glenn asks him and as he stands up he gives him a look. "Right. Sorry." Glenn looks sheepish at him before gesturing with his own flashlight. "So where is she?"

Daryl looks down at the single deep set of footprints. Shane must have carried her because there was no clue as to her leaving this area on her own. "This way." He's worried now. With Randall a Walker and Shane being the victor in their fight leads him to bad conclusions.

They head further from the farm but Daryl knows this area well from his searching for Sophia. Anticipation fills him with dread. As they near the river he spots her auburn hair shimmering in the dim light. Her skin is pale and her hair covers her face. She's kneeling down trying to stand up. There's a dead Walker lying at her feet. She stumbles over it and heads for them.

Raising his crossbow he takes a deep breath to steady himself. Behind him he hears Glenn gasp in fear of what she has become.

She slowly makes her way over to them, her feet barely dragging her along. She's moaning ever so slightly and as she stops just before him at the river bank. He's paralysed. He doesn't want to have to shoot her but he can't see her face. He can sense Glenn gripping his own knife tightly. Her hands reach forward pale and dirty and he holds his breath.

She reaches down and picks up her bow and quiver full of arrows and with a shaking hand pulls back her hair from her face. She's wet, dirty and more importantly alive. He lowers his crossbow and sighs with relief.

"You had us worried for a second." Glenn says as they help her up the small bank. "Thought you were a Walker." He shakily squeezes her shoulders to reassure himself she's there alive.

"Nearly." Her green golden eyes take the two of them in and she's relieved to see them again. Her eyes land on Daryl and she nods at him. "Thanks for not shooting at first sight."

"We gotta head back." He commands as they've been gone a long time and have discovered what happened to Randall.

The three of them traipse back in silence. Daryl is certain he had figured out what happened even if he doesn't know why Shane would try to kill Clarissa. Looking at Glenn he can tell that the Asian man hasn't put it all together just yet or maybe he doesn't want to.

Entering the house Sophia immediately jumps to Clarissa's side and wraps her arms around her waist. Carol fetches her a towel for her to dry herself with. She sits on the arm of the sofa. Noticing that they are genuinely relieved to see her with them. She sees the pink scarf she had given Sophia is now hanging around her neck and it makes her happy to see it being worm again.

"You see Rick or Shane?" Lori asks them and Clarissa tenses at the sound of his name.

"They ain't back yet?" Daryl asks her as he takes in the sight of everyone worried and even though he's exhausted he knows he's got to head back out there.

"No would you go find them please?" She implores wringing her hands in her distress.

Nodding his head he walks to the front of the house with Glenn offering to go with him again. As he opens the door he stop in his tracks at the sight before him.

"Oh my god." Andrea gasps as they all stand in the entrance gazing at the approaching swarm.

Hundreds of Walkers are marching straight towards them. Far too many to fight off let alone count the exact number.

"Patricia get the lights." Herschel instructs.

"We need a plan." Maggie says as she grips Glenn's hand.

Jimmy and Beth come down the stairs and stand next to Patricia as she switches the power off. "We could hold up in here. Wait for them to pass."

"They'll tear the house down." Daryl argues as he tries to scan for an escape route.

"We use the vehicles to draw as many of them away as we can. I won't let them have my farm." Herschel declares as he pulls out a hunting rifle and steadily aims it at the oncoming horde.

"We fight and die 'ere?" Daryl asks as he readies his crossbow and Dale's gun that was given to him earlier.

"If it comes to that." Herschel answers and takes aim, ready to begin.

"As good a night as any." Daryl agrees and jumps over the fence towards his bike.

Glenn takes Maggie to his car with their guns and start firing into crowd and some of the Walkers change direction but it isn't enough.

Dropping her towel Clarissa pushes Sophia to Carol's arms and urges the rest of them to escape through the back.

"What are you going to do?" Carol asks her as she follows Patricia through the living room but Clarissa doesn't answer her.

She spots Jimmy heading for the RV and she covers him as best she can with the limited arrows she has. She had to be careful for she had no gun and she doubted she had any time to go and pull her arrows free to reuse them.

The moonlight was bright and that gave her enough vision to navigate the countless Walkers. She weaved through the gaps using her knife to take out those closest to her. She can hear the roar of Daryl's motorbike as he makes circles around the plot and the sound of the cars as they make their rounds. Gunshots echo in one large symphony.

A bright red golden flame engulfs the barn and seems to be a beacon for the Walkers nearest it but it doesn't grab all of their attention. She sees the RV approach it and stop by a swarm. She doesn't need to hear Jimmy's cries to know he has been overwhelmed. Tearing her gaze from the massacre she spins round in time to slam her knife into the head of a Walker.

There's simply too many of them.

She's bought enough time as she's able and so she heads towards the back of the house. She can no longer hear the cars or as many gunshots. She hopes that means the others have managed to get away.

She spots Carol not too far from her, struggling to keep ahead of the Walkers that chase her. She's been separated from Sophia somehow but Clarissa can't think about that now. She sheaths her knife and uses her bow and pulls out an arrow. She takes down the two Walkers that were almost upon Carol and comes to stand beside her.

The hopelessness in Carol's eyes unsettles her. But then she hears the roar of Daryl's bike and suddenly he has pulled up beside them. It's only a moment as Carol looks at her. There's only room for one on the back of his bike.

No hesitation she pushes Carol towards him and shouts at him. "Go!" She doesn't look into their eyes so see the pain there. She doesn't want to see their defeated faces. She's not dead yet and she'd be damned if this is how her story ends.

A/N: I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I struggled a bit because I had so many ideas about how things should play out. Wanted to make it pretty action packed. Let me know what you think in particular Clarissa's fight with Shane. I spent ages on it and hope you liked it.


	12. One Of Us

Chapter 12: One Of Us

 _Losing her father had broken her family. Fractured them in ways they would never recover. She had to be strong, fast and smart. She had to be the best. They wouldn't accept anything less. She is different to the other girls at school. She doesn't fit in and she doesn't particularly care. Her family is everything and she will do whatever it takes to be what they need her to be._

 _A year has passed since her father's death. She clenches her hands into fists and ignores the pain. She fights the urge to wince as she sees the blood on the punching bag._

" _Again." Uncle Alan's voice commands._

 _Clarissa does exactly as he instructs without hesitation._

Alone.

Clarissa was left alone as she heard the roar of Daryl's motorbike speed off into the distance. Alone and surrounded by Walkers. She'd only made it a few paces before a group of them had circled around her. She had stayed too long on the farm and now she wasn't sure if she would make it out.

Gripping her knife tightly in her right hand she charges to the left and thrusts her knife through the eyes of one before pulling it out and through the jaw of another. The others stumble forward their arms reaching. She spins round, kicking out and knocks them back to give herself some breathing room. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees dozens more approaching them.

Most of them are pouring in from the woods in the direction she came from when she first arrived with Sophia. She realises that they must have come from Atlanta, to be so many of them. But then that would mean that they would wonder anywhere relentlessly until they came upon food.

"Damn it." She spits in frustration and takes out two more clearing a gap just big enough for her to slip by. She cuts the squirrels that are still tied to her waist and it buys her a few precious moments. Her legs pounding for all she's worth she makes it to the fence and jumps over.

Clarissa's best bet for survival was to head for the highway. There were plenty of cars to hide behind and enough dead bodies to mask her scent. All she had to do was outrun the dead and make it there alive. No easy task. Especially with a couple hundred Walkers between her and the highway. She was never one to give up without a fight.

She could hear the moans and whimpers of the cattle as they were torn apart. It clenched at her heart for no creature should suffer like that. She was helpless to do anything though. If she didn't push herself she'd join them. She was nearing the tree line when her eyes widened. She saw a solid mass of Walkers emerge blocking her intended path. She couldn't go back but she couldn't go forward either.

She was trapped.

She skidded to a holt and surveyed her immediate area. The Walkers ahead of her hadn't spotted her yet which gave her a chance. A small chance. She'd have to go around them. So she noticed that there were fewer of them further to the right and that was where she was going to have to break through. Heading in that direction, adrenaline flooding her veins keeping her going despite her protesting muscles.

As she approached them she pulled her bow from her back and held it in her left hand out in front of her as a shield. Her palms were sweaty gripping her knife and bow so tightly she doubted the blisters would ever go away. She took several deep breaths and thought of Evelyn of how she refused to die until she found her sister in this forsaken world. With that thought she plunged forward.

Clarissa had jumped at the last second to give herself more momentum as she crashed into the wall of Walkers. She shoved her bow sweeping them aside. They collapsed easily with several of them splitting their heads open as they collided with the ground. She rolled to soften her landing and to ensure she didn't stop. She could feel their rotting hands ghost over her clothes. She was moving fast enough that they couldn't actually grab her. She didn't dare look at them keeping her gaze straight ahead.

She wouldn't falter. She wouldn't waver. She wouldn't surrender.

Rolling onto her knees and then in one swift movement launching onto her feet she dashed into the first rows of trees just as the rest of the Walkers were picking themselves up. Despite the lack of light from the burning barn now some distance behind her, she felt confident about her current situation. She'd made it off the farm and if she was truly honest she hadn't been sure she'd make it that far.

She grimaced slightly as she kept up her pace. Her heart pounding rapidly she feared it might leap from her chest. She was soaked in blood now. She could feel the heavy stickiness coating all over her skin. She was certain none of it was hers, all from the Walkers she'd ripped into as she vaulted past. Still she couldn't help the slight worry that she could have been bitten but couldn't feel it.

"Get a grip Clarissa." She scolded herself as she veered right as she saw more Walkers ahead. They truly seemed endless on this particular night. She wondered how long it was until sunrise.

Running. Hours had past and she was still running. Though the number of Walkers had significantly lowered there was still too many out there for her liking. She had to slow down to a jog to allow her stamina to recover somewhat when she found the opportunity. She had always been a good runner but she had been awake for nearly forty eight hours and her body was approaching its limits. When the tiniest rays of sunlight started to peak past the tree tops she couldn't help the small smile that graced her face.

Sophia's hand wouldn't stop shaking.

She had gotten out with Lori, T-Dog and Beth. She didn't know how she had got separated from her mother. One moment she was there and the next she was gone. She closed her eyes as she remembered the Walkers eating Patricia as Beth still held onto her tightly. Andrea had gone down with a few of them piling on top of her. She feared the same had happened to her mom.

They'd all thrown themselves into the car, closing the doors just as the nearest Walkers reached them. Before she could scream at them to wait T-Dog had already gotten the car onto the dirt track. She had gazed frantically out the window desperately trying to see any traces of her mom or Clarissa.

All she saw was a parade of the dead.

She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. No one said anything as T-Dog just drove down the road. She didn't know what would happen to her now. She'd never been without her mom before and it frightened her more than her father ever did.

She felt a soft warmth envelope her hand and she turned her gaze downwards to find Beth's wrapped around it. She lifted her eyes to meet the older girl's and found Beth offer her a tiny smile. Sophia knew then that at least she wasn't utterly alone. Beth was five years older than her but they were in the same position. When she felt her hand being squeezed she squeezed it back and didn't let go.

"I'm sure they made it out together." Beth said and Sophia could tell in her bright blue eyes she was being sincere. But her throat was tight and so she merely nodded her head.

"We have to head back." Lori said when she'd spotted which direction T-Dog had been driving in. "Beth's right. They made it out. All of them. I'm not leaving my husband and son!" She turned her head and gave him a look that scared Sophia a little bit.

"I say we head East. Find a boat." He dismissed the idea completely. "There's no way to find them!" His eyes pleading for them to all understand. He was responsible for them now and he wasn't about to risk their lives recklessly.

"The highway. They'd head there." Lori insisted and placed a hand on the door handle. "If not let me out and I'll go alone."

"You're crazy!" T-Dog exclaimed and against his better judgement glanced in his rear mirror at the distraught faces of Sophia and Beth. "Fine but if they're not there then we head East." Without another word he turned the car around.

Glenn placed his hands back on the steering wheel. His hands were shaking slightly but he'd just told Maggie that everything would be fine. That they'd all be reunited again. It scared and thrilled him how much he had come to love her in such a short amount of time. She was the best thing to ever happen to him. He was grateful in a twisted sort of way for the apocalypse.

He was about to start driving when he heard the distinct sound of a motorbike heading towards them. His dark eyes squinted in disbelief as he saw Daryl with Carol pull up beside them. He rolled down his window "The others?" He asked hoping for the good news.

Daryl said nothing as he yanked their back door open and Carol wordlessly got off the bike and into the car. Both Glenn and Maggie were silent as they saw the determined scowl on his face as he spun his bike around and ventured in the direction he'd just come from.

"Is he mad?" Maggie turned and asked Carol and her face fell slack as she took in the older woman's blank face.

Carol didn't know what to think or feel as she sat safe and sound in the back of Glenn and Maggie's car. She was having a difficult time processing the events of the last few hours. Numb she decided was how she was in that moment. She couldn't erase the image of Clarissa's face as she pushed her onto the bike.

Quietly she said "He went back for her."

Glenn was going to ask who she meant but Walkers were starting to emerge from the trees and so he closed his window up and proceeded down the road towards the highway and hopefully everyone else.

Daryl felt a deadly calm wash over him as he went back for Clarissa. He knew it was dangerous perhaps foolish and downright suicidal but she was one of them and he wasn't going to abandon the chance. He knew she was the most capable out of the others. If anyone could have made it out of there it was her. He was counting on it.

He didn't have a plan. Simply drive and search for her pretty much summed it up. He manoeuvred the bike left and right weaving through the herds of Walkers as they rambled past. He was thankful that it was fully light so he could see clearly in all directions. He'd keep going until the Walkers were too many to go around and he was fairly certain she was dead.

His chest tightened at the thought of leaving her behind of leaving anyone behind. For that would surely result in their death. He grunted in annoyance, his thoughts running wild. He was so good at keeping them in check using his anger to mask everything. It was so much easier that way.

His eyes widened when he spotted the thick ensemble of Walkers still making their way towards the farm. He slowed down knowing that he couldn't go any further forward. He swerved his bike to do a U-turn when he saw a flash of auburn hair amongst the trees. The tightness in his chest alleviated as he saw her slashing past a couple of Walkers.

He watched in wonder as she twirled and with her bow impaled one Walker before crouching down and knocking another one off their feet. She was a marvel when it came to fighting. Like watching a fight scene on a movie. So flawlessly executed and had a certain grace to it. He sped towards her hoping she could hear the roar of the bike over the sounds of the Walkers.

Clarissa was about to stop and rest when she had found herself with yet another group of Walkers. She was getting exasperated with their unending persistence. Just how much longer could she last? She knew the answer to that was a very small number. She grunted in frustration as she used her bow to impale one and then crouched to take out the other one.

Jamming her knife into the head of the one on the ground she heard an engine getting louder, nearer. She snapped her head in its direction and her eyes widened at the sight of him. She couldn't make out the expression on his face and she frowned when she spotted him alone. He said nothing as he pulled the bike to a stop on the edge of the road beckoning her to get on.

Clarissa didn't question Daryl as she got to her feet, the sight of him giving her strength. She slotted her bow onto her back and sheathed her knife as she rushed towards him. She swung her legs down either side of him and wrapped her arms around his waist to tightly she feared she might hurt him. He didn't protest and wasted no time in getting them away.

As they made their way to the highway Clarissa finally allowed herself to feel the exhaustion. Her head flopped and rested lightly on his left shoulder. She needed to reassure herself that he was real and alive. That she had made it out alive and she wasn't alone. She was thankful he didn't say anything even as she felt his body tense uncomfortably at her actions. She should apologize but she's just too damn tired.

"Thank you." She breathes into his ear and unconsciously grips him a little bit tighter. The feel of her arms around a living breathing person restoring her. His scent wafts up her nose all sweat and woodland. He smells a bit like home to her. She knows it weird but in this hellish nightmare she feels hope for the future.

"Ya one of us." He merely says to her as he makes the bike go a little bit faster. He fights the urge to shiver as her breath caresses his neck. It makes him uncomfortable but they have more important things to worry about. They have to regroup with everyone else and decide where to go from here.

A/N: So that's it for the farm being overrun and Clarissa making it out with the assistance of Daryl of course. After this will be a few chapters between Season 2 and 3. Basically them bonding and getting to know each other and of course the progression of romance! As always thanks for reading and hope you're still enjoying it.


	13. Same Old Struggles

Chapter 13: Same Old Struggles

 _Nine year old Clarissa did not recognise the look in Evelyn's eyes. They were hunting together without supervision as they had done for months now. Their mother was still lost to them. Uncle Alan hadn't visited in a while and there was no school. They were alone but together. Evelyn led the way stalking forwards with a knife that seemed too large for her hands. Clarissa followed with her bow and arrows ready to make their first kill._

 _They spotted a rabbit and Evelyn grinned wickedly as Clarissa fired her arrow and it hit true to its target. Her sister pounded forward and picked it up as though it were a trophy._

" _You and me Clarissa. Make the perfect team. No one's going to compare to us."_

"We're all infected." Rick's words brought Clarissa back from deep within her childhood memories. She'd been staring contently into the small campfire wondering when she could finally sleep. She snapped her eyes to him and heard the gasps of surprise from Carol and Lori. She saw everyone getting upset at the information being withdrawn from them but personally she did not care. There was nothing they could do about it. Ultimately it changed nothing.

"I killed my best friend for you!" He suddenly yelled as Glenn got in his face about making decisions for the group. Seemed the pressure of the two days had gotten to him. He looked into each of their faces as he continued "You saw how he was."

She felt Carol wrap an arm around Sophia protectively as they were sat next to her on the log. Daryl didn't so much as flinch as he was knelt on their other side.

"He tried to kill me, I gave him every opportunity to stop but he didn't." Rick was talking almost pleading for Lori to understand. For them to understand.

"Left me for dead too." She chimes in unsure of why she spoke. She sees the wide eyes turn to her even Rick's but she holds his gaze steadily. "You did good." She nods ever so slightly showing him she agrees with his actions. She notices the tiny flicker of appreciation before its gone.

His blue eyes harden again as he moves on "From now on we do things my way. If you think you can make it without me there's the way out!" He gestures to the darkness behind him and everyone just looks at it but no one makes a move. "Then it's settled."

"I'll take first watch." Daryl states as he gets up and stands next to Rick who merely nods at him before everyone starts getting on the ground and trying to sleep.

Clarissa watches Daryl and contemplates joining him when she feels Carol tugging gently on her arm. She turns her green golden eyes to the light blue ones and is surprised by the fear still lacing them.

"We should go. You, me, Sophia and Daryl. We could make it." She whispers as Sophia just glances between them unsure of what is going on.

"Rick's done right by me." Daryl's voice lightly reaches them and Clarissa can see the effect his words have on Carol. She doesn't say anything more as she lays on the ground wrapping her arms protectively around Sophia who has instantly fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

A pang hits her chest as she thinks about Andrea. How she could still be out there somewhere and they just left her behind. She's tired and frustrated but she knows she can't do anything about it now so she gets down on the ground and unsheathes her knife from her holster and places her bow and quiver next to her. She uses her left arm as a pillow and brings the knife up to chest in her right. She doubts she'll fall asleep easily but she watches Daryl turn round to face the darkness and knows that she can let her guard down. She's out within a couple of minutes.

The following morning Clarissa awakens to find T-Dog on watch and Daryl sleeping a little away from the group. She silently grabs her bow and quivers and bets to her feet. She walks past the other's sleeping forms, still too early in the morning for them to stir. She's still tired but she's got enough sleep for the day ahead of them. She approaches T-Dog from the side so he can see her coming and not catch him unawares and accidentally wake the group.

"I'm going out." She whispers and continues walking past him.

His eyes wide and unsure he whispers back "That's a bad idea." But he makes no move to stop her. Not that he could and he doesn't want to disturb the others. After all Clarissa is an adult she can make her own decisions.

She flicks her knife casually reassuring him that she can take care of herself. "I'll be fine." With that she leaves and disappears into the woods.

She wonders aimlessly relishing the fresh air. She just needs time to clear her head. She leans against a tree and simply enjoys the tranquil scene before her. It's so peaceful that the destruction of the farm seems a whole other world away. She takes a few deep breathes, inhaling the scent of pine and grass.

A rustle of bushes catches her attention and she spots a possum, most likely the same one that made a noise last night. She flicks her eyes to over to her bow and quiver, noticing the lack of arrows. She sighs in disappointment and it hears her and dashes in the opposite direction. She pushes off and gathers a few small logs and with her knife she carves up some more arrows.

Satisfied that she's made enough she fills her quiver and grins at the weight on her back again. She doesn't feel vulnerable now that she's fully loaded again. She ventures a little further into the woods hoping to find the possum. She's crouching low with her bow ready with a new arrow already knotted. She can hear it around the next corner. She creeps forward ever so slowly pulling the string back.

An arrow flies and kills the possum before she can fire her own. Daryl comes out facing her as he pick up his prize. His eyes meet hers and she can see the gleam in them. He's enjoying the fact that he got it and she didn't.

Clarissa lowers her bow and gets to her feet raising an eyebrow at him in question. "Thought you were sleeping." She says as he walks up to her, the possum dangling in his free hand. His crossbow casually resting on his right shoulder.

"Need breakfast." He explains and leads the way back to the others. "C'mon." He grunts as he sees her looking back into the woods, hoping to find more .

Rick is standing watch with everyone gathered around the log. He doesn't look happy but when he spots the possum; whatever argument he was going to make slips away. They all look at Clarissa as they see her arrows and then she catches their gaze on her body and she looks down.

She's still covered in Walker blood. She'd forgotten about it. It was dry now and some lf it had rubbed off during the night as she slept but she still looked terrible. She ran a hand through her long auburn locks and wished she had something to tie to back up with. But Shane had taken the band before he knocked her unconscious.

As she sits on the far end of the log, not wanting to get the others dirty she thinks of Shane. She doesn't understand why he didn't kill her outright. He'd left for her dead but he'd given her a chance to live which she had. She watched Daryl skin and gut the possum before cooking it on the dying embers. It didn't make sense but then she figured that Shane simply didn't make sense.

"Here." Lori said as she offered her a black cloth. "You've looked better." She joked and Clarissa appreciated the attempt at humour.

"Thanks." She scrubbed her face and neck first and felt so much better when she couldn't feel the heavy crusty blood anymore. She didn't bother wiping her clothes as it wouldn't do much good. She didn't return the cloth either as that seemed a bit rude. She'd return it once she could rinse it out.

"So what's the plan Rick?" Herschel asked after they had eaten the small portion of possum they received.

"We've got to get some more fuel. Keep putting distance between ourselves and that herd." His hands were on his hips as he thought of how exactly they could do that.

"There's plenty of daylight. Maggie and me could scout some more out." Glenn proposed.

"You could get stranded with no back up." Rick shook his head.

"Someone's got to go." Lori countered as she looked at Carl and frowned when he avoided her gaze.

"Me, wit my bike I'll get further. Uses less fuel." Daryl offered as he stood and already seemed set to go.

"I'll join you." Clarissa announced as she too got to her feet. She looked at both them, daring them to say otherwise.

Glenn looked about to protest when Maggie placed a hand on his. She wasn't ready to go out must yet and she didn't want Glenn to risk himself to soon after the farm.

"Alright." Rick conceded but he gave them a stern look as they started walking towards Daryl's bike. "Don't take unnecessary risks. I don't want to lose any more people."

Riding with Daryl on his bike was starting to become familiar to Clarissa. Perhaps even habit. He led them down the road, scanning for any abandoned vehicles or petrol stations. She was grateful that so far they hadn't seen any Walkers. Not even in the distance.

With the wind lightly blowing her hair, Clarissa thought how odd it was that things changed. She'd never been a fan of motorcycles before the world ended. Riding on one now seemed so natural. She figured it was because she'd had no real choice. Until this morning when she volunteered for the fuel run. She's not sure she'd want one herself but she didn't mind being a passenger. She trusted Daryl as a driver to navigate the roads and possible dangers ahead.

After last night she trusted Daryl completely.

She flicked her eyes to him as she finally studied his features. She's never really paid any attention but now that they had a quiet moment she could see that he was rather attractive. He wasn't your typical handsome but he was far from ugly. More of a rugged toughness that belied the smooth gentleness that was hiding beneath. She was certain that he must've have driven the local women crazy before the apocalypse.

She thought back to the others of their group and realised that none of them were ugly. Each one of them was attractive in their own unique ways. Watching Glenn and Maggie kiss and embrace as they settled in for the night had been nice to observe. She wondered if one day once she'd found Evelyn and they had a secure place to live. If perhaps she could be worthy of finding someone to spend the rest of her days with.

"There." Daryl's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she mentally berated herself. The world was over she should know better than to dream about finding a happy ending. Her Uncle would be disappointed in her. He'd trained her to be logical, to face the facts. Emotions only got you trouble and worse killed.

She sees the house on the side of the road. There's a car on the driveway and she doubts that it will have any fuel but it's worth a shot. Daryl pulls up on to the pavement and they dismount in unison, their weapons at the ready.

She stands guard as Daryl kneels down next to the car and assess it.

"Damn. Try the house." He says as he gets up and heads for the front door with her keeping an eye on their backs.

He taps the door and waits to see if any Walkers are still home. After a few minutes of silence he opens the door and enters the living room. They clear the room and he leads the way throughout the house, checking every corner for the dead. Finding it empty they make their way to the garage and Clarissa sees that there are a few petrol cans lined on a shelf.

Her eyes scan the garage and certain it's clear she enters into the darkened room. The only light pours in from a window but it doesn't light it fully. Daryl is right behind her and they approach the shelf and look at each other and their eyes shine at their good fortune.

They only take the one can as they can't carry the rest on the bike. They head back and once Rick's car is fuelled up they lead them back to the house. Deciding that its safe enough for them to stay for a day they make camp and rifle the rest of the house for any other possible resources.

They were facing the same old struggles. But this time as Clarissa looked around her. She wouldn't be facing them alone.

A/N: This is a quick chapter to cover Clarissa's thoughts about Shane not killing her and Daryl making a good hunting/survival partner and the situation in front of the group. Thanks for reading and hope its ok for you.


	14. Partners

Chapter 14: Partners

 _She'd spent the summer hunting and sparring with Evelyn. She relied on her sister to have her back. She trusted her and no one else. Not as completely as wholly. Evelyn was her world all she needed. Their mother had finally started stirring back towards them but it was too late. The two of them had stuck together like glue and despite Evelyn's now cold exterior she never let her down._

 _So she's surprised when she returns to school in the autumn and finds she's a little lonely. No one in her class wants to talk to her and she doesn't let it show that it bothers her. She doesn't need friends. Not when she had Evelyn when she got home._

 _A new boy joins their class having just moved to town. He's tanned with dark hair and brown eyes. He sits next to her and smiles brightly._

" _I'm Dorian." He beams at her and when she merely slides her eyes to him his smile widens. "I think we're going to get on swell."_

It has been two months since the fall of the farm. Two months of travelling from place to place. Gathering supplies. Ever searching for that safe haven that had to be out there. Somewhere. It was getting colder with every passing day and they weren't equipped properly to feed and keep everyone warm. The silver lining was that the cold weather seemed to slow down the Walkers and there had been fewer sightings and incidents.

Lori's baby bump had started showing and the nausea was hitting her pretty hard. They had spent two days on the road before they had found a suitable house for them hold up in. Herschel insisted they rest. But her nausea wasn't passing by and they were starting to worry that there might be a problem with the baby.

"She needs something to settle her down. She can't stomach food and it'll effect the baby soon if it hasn't already." Herschel informed them as they were huddled into the living room.

Lori was lying on the sofa with Carol knelt at her side trying to comfort her. Maggie and Beth were gathering blankets and pillows from the bedroom upstairs. Carl and Sophia were scavenging the kitchen trying to find anything they could eat. T-Dog and Glenn were finishing up bringing the last of their stuff in from the cars and ensuring the perimeter was safe. That left Rick, Daryl and Clarissa standing next to Herschel gazing out the front window down the desolate street towards town.

"Glenn said there was a pharmacy. It might have something left." Rick stated though his voice was doubtful. Still they had to try. This area wouldn't stay safe for very long.

"May 'ave. Good 'nough for me." Daryl loaded his crossbow and started towards for the door. "We go now while there's plenty o' sun left." He looked over his shoulder at Clarissa expectantly.

She just locked eyes with him and nodded her head in agreement. She turned to Rick and said "Be back by nightfall." She swung her bow from her back and followed Daryl out the door and into the street. They looked over at the bike and then at each other silently agreeing that taking it would make too much noise. It was only a couple of miles into town and at their pace it would take them less than an hour.

During their two months on the road, the two of them had partnered up on nearly all of the supply runs. It hadn't been planned it had just happened of its own accord. They had a similar skill set and because of that they worked really well together. They were strong and fast, efficient at getting things done. They had paired up with the others but with life as difficult as it was everyone agreed that they should leave it to the two of them when it was called for. The others weren't lazy simply inexperienced. It was obvious to everyone that Clarissa and Daryl knew how to survive and they could do that better by working together.

They trekked into town in companionable silence. They were both people of few words and small talk was practically a foreign concept to them. The town looked pretty similar to the others they had passed through. A couple of streets with the essential shops and then a few more branching out for the residential property. As they made their way through the town careful of where they planted their feet to make as little noise as possible.

There were a few bodies decorating the asphalt. All bones and minimal flesh. There wasn't enough of them left to become Walkers. They had been stripped down. Though their faces were blank they glanced at each other before heading further in. They gripped their weapons tightly ready for any sign of trouble.

Daryl took charge and went a couple of steps in front of her. He always did that when it was the two of them. Making himself the first one to enter a building, giving her that little bit of extra protection. She appreciated the sentiment but she would get annoyed at times. It didn't seem fair that he always put himself in danger first. They were equally matched they should take it in turns. But she wasn't going to argue with him about it. Not unless it actually became a problem instead of hurting her pride.

They found the pharmacy on the corner of the central street. There was a lone Walker standing in front of it as it waited for something to calls it attention. Daryl fired an arrow and it went down instantly. Clarissa searched for more but there wasn't any as far as she could see. After turning and nodding her head to indicate the coast was clear he tapped his hand lightly on the window.

No response.

They crouched down and opened the door cautiously. The interior was a mess. Broken shelves and whatever medicines were left were scatter about the floor. There were a couple more bodies inside and the knifed them in the head just to be sure. They split up her going left and him right. They were searching all the isles and shelves hoping to find more than just morning sickness pills.

Clarissa found the pregnancy section and placed her bow on her shoulder as she inspected the labels. She could hear Daryl dropping things into his pack and decided that at least one of them found something. She knelt down to inspect the tiny plastic bottles on the floor and sighed with relief when she found exactly what they were looking for.

She moved along the aisle searching for vitamins and discovered there was one bottle left and was disappointed that there weren't more. Daryl came round the corner and held out his pack to her and she dropped them in. She was about to suggest that they head back when she caught him staring at something.

She frowned at his hesitation because it seemed so out of place. Following his line of sight she found a small box of condoms. She reached for it easily and he merely watched her as she placed in his pack. His blue eyes were questioning as he lowered his hand and swung the pack over his shoulder.

"For Glenn and Maggie." She explained. Not sure why she had to. Surely it was obvious that the newly formed couple were just itching to find some alone time. She wondered why he looked unsure about taking it. Then as she watched him back away she realised that maybe Daryl was shy about such things.

Looking at him, all rugged and tough especially with his sleeveless shirt and sleeveless leather jacket that had angel wings. She didn't think there was anything that could make him shy. But as she thought about it she didn't really know anything about it him. She knew the important things of course. He was trustworthy, loyal, protective and caring in his own way. But she didn't know him as a person. His likes and dislikes, his thoughts about their situation. Considering she spent nearly every moment of every day by his side. She barely knew him.

Her mind briefly drifts to Dorian her best friend. He would be disappointed in her. How she wasn't making new friends, wasn't getting to know the people around her. If he were with her, he'd be learning all he could about them. It would make things nicer, easier and perhaps even enjoyable. However social interactions wasn't her forte. Dorian had become her friend through his unending persistence and her eventually giving in. She doubted the same could be said for Daryl. Though she decided that she had nothing to lose by trying.

He was heading for the door, their task for the day complete. It was now or never when no one could witness her sorry attempt. "Daryl." She called out softly.

He stopped and faced her his face alert. He assumed that something was wrong that danger lurked nearby. But when his eyes flicked about and found nothing they met hers curiously. Now that she had his attention she had no idea what to say. She should have thought about this more thoroughly instead of just acting spontaneously.

She was saved by the sound of shuffling and something banging against a door down in the back of the pharmacy. They ready their weapons and as she's closest she leads the way to the employee section. A small corridor with a few doors lining it makes up the back. One is for the staff toilets, another the back entrance and the last one leading to the storeroom.

The banging has stopped as she passes the door for the toilets and approaches the one for the storeroom. She presses an ear to it hoping to hear a rough estimate of what lies beyond. But only silence answers her. She glances over her shoulder at Daryl to find him prepared to fire with his crossbow. She leans down and places a hand gently on the door handle.

1,2,3!

She pushes the door open and is surprised when there is no Walker behind it. As they gaze in they see the storeroom empty of threats and only a few shabby supplies left about. She grips her bow firmly and knots an arrow as she takes a step in, then another. Sure enough there is nothing there and that puts her senses on alert. Something was amiss.

Suddenly she hears a thud and then snarling followed by Daryl grunting and she swirls round. A Walker has sprung from the toilets and caught him unaware as he was too concentrated on the storeroom. It's knocked him to the floor, trying to gnaw at his face but thankfully he's got the crossbow between them keeping it at bay.

They're moving around too much for her to fire her arrow. She's worried about hitting him instead. She places her arrow back in its quiver and pulls her knife from its sheath. She rushes over and hooks her bow around the Walker's neck forcing it away from him. When she's half lifted it from his body she runs her knife into the back of its skull and it falls limp against her legs.

Unhooking her bow she kicks it to the side and looks down at him. He's breathing heavily but she's relieved when she sees no bite or scratch marks on him. She sheaths her knife and holds her hand to him. His blue eyes flash wide for a second and his freehand grabs hers violently and he pulls her down toward him. Caught off guard she falls ungracefully, the air knocked out of her. She's half on the floor and half on him. She places her hand under her and goes to ask him what the hell he was doing when he fires his crossbow at where she was standing.

She hears the gurgle and the blood splatter and turns awkwardly to see a middle aged man with an arrow through his throat. Her eyes widen at the sight of the gun he carried and was presumably about to aim at her. She hadn't heard him come in, so distracted by the Walker that was attacking Daryl. The man bends backwards and collides with the floor causing slight vibrations to run through her body.

She can feel Daryl's breath hot against her ear and she moves her head to face him. She's taken aback by how close their faces are. Their noses brushing, breaths mingling into one. For an instant she's frozen in place. Time seems to have stood still.

Clarissa is suddenly hyper aware of him. Where her body half covers his, her leg tangled awkwardly in his. Her hand resting on his shoulder, while his arm encircles her, his hand lightly on her hip. Her senses are flooded by him. She hears his breath hitch, feels his strong muscled arms tighten around her ever so slightly. His blue eyes gazing intently into her green golden ones.

She takes a deep breath and notices the way her chest presses against his. Her pulse quickens and for the first time in a long time she is faced with something she doesn't know how to react to. She knew Daryl was an attractive man but she hadn't thought about it. Was it possible that she was attracted to him?

The thought breaks whatever spell had befallen on her and she rolls away and onto her feet in one fluid motion. She doesn't look at him as she grabs the pack from where he dropped it and then picks up the man's gun. He wouldn't be needing it anymore.

"We should go. Before more turn up." She says and forces her face blank as she heads back to the front entrance. She's relieved when he doesn't say anything and picks himself up before following her out.

It was simply heat of the moment she tells herself as they head back. She pushes the thought out of her mind. Evelyn was out there somewhere and she wouldn't get side tracked.

A/N: Hope you all liked that Chapter as much as I did writing it! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourite or reviewed.


	15. Burning Hope

Chapter 15 : Burning Hope

 _Clarissa was happy. Truly happy since the death of her father. Dorian had brought life back into her. She smiled and laughed freely. Her little heart felt light for the first time in over a year. The sight of her joy had brought her mother back and now they tried to do family activities together. Evelyn however was not pleased with the change._

 _This worried Clarissa greatly. She did not want to lose her new found friendship with Dorian. But she didn't want Evelyn to feel as though she had abandoned her. She wanted her sister to make friends too, to go out and have fun again._

 _It should have been so simple. They should have found their way back to normalcy. They should have been a proper family again. But it all went horribly wrong and Evelyn ran away from home. Their mother still fragile didn't know what to do. Clarissa had never felt so lost._

"Are you ok Clarissa?" Maggie asked from where she was sat on the leather sofa.

It was midwinter now and the temperature outside had plummeted. They had managed to come across a cabin that was fairly secluded. They'd been hauled up in it for three days as the weather outside was foul. Freezing winds and sleet had put the little band of survivors off of the road as it was unsafe to travel. They simply had to wait it out.

The cabin wasn't huge so it had quickly become cramped with all of them. There were only two bedrooms which were claimed by the Grimes family and Herschel as they needed them the most. Everyone else simply had to sleep wherever there was space. Currently everyone was sat in the living room by the small group of candles they had gathered together to create a small fire to stave off the cold.

The windows were all blackened out and they had barricaded all the windows and back door. They had placed a bookcase to block the front door for the night. They were safe for the time being but Clarissa couldn't help but stand by the front window listening for any trouble. She had been so lost in her own memories that she was surprised that Maggie had spoken to her.

She offers a small smile to the whole group. "Just fine."

"Then get your butt over here. You must be freezing." Maggie orders lightly and pats the spot next to her and Beth.

Knowing she can't get out of it she does as she's told and sits crossed legged between the Greene sisters. She places her bow lightly across her legs with her hands resting on it just in case.

"What were you thinking about?" Maggie asked though she doubted Clarissa would answer her. The group had learned quickly that Clarissa never answered any personal questions. She was never rude she would simply change the subject or say there was something to be done.

Perhaps it's the weather that reminds her of her family. Of the good times she had in the winter with her father. Maybe she's finally fed up of feeling so alone and learning to let people in after losing Dorian. Whatever it is she answers. "Home."

Everyone looks at her. Surprised to hear her say even that. They were all curious about her. She was from England, the one they knew the least about. Still no one said anything for a moment because they weren't sure what to ask. They didn't want to risk her not saying anything ever again.

It was Carl who broke the silence. "You're missing it aren't you?" The safest question.

Clarissa looked at his blue eyes so like his father's. "Yes. But I guess it's not home anymore." Her mother died and she had lost Dorian. Her uncle Alan could still be alive if she ever returned there. But her home was lost without Evelyn. Despite their differences, she was still her sister and it wouldn't be right without her. No matter how strained that would be.

Beth placed a hand gently on her left arm. "We'll find another one. Together." Her blue eyes were shining but the tears didn't fall. The loss of Jimmy and the her home had taken its toll and Clarissa wasn't sure if she wouldn't have handled it as well as Beth did. To have been at home when it all went to hell would have been something else.

"I know I've said it before but I'll say it again. There's a place for us out there. We just have to find it." Rick stated and in that moment it sounded so believable. They could do it. They just had to stick together.

Lori smiled then and went to clasp his hand but he moved it away from her. They had all seen the subtle movement. Rick was still hurting from her sleeping with Shane even though he had said he'd understood it. Clarissa narrowed her eyes slightly in disappointment. But it wasn't her business. So long as it didn't affect their survival she'd stay out of it. But if it got too much she'd have a word.

"Somewhere with heating preferably." Herschel chimed in and the awkward moment had passed.

After that Clarissa sat and listened to the conversation going on around her. Her eyes met Daryl's who sat opposite her and she could tell he was as out of place as herself. Still there was nothing for them to do except listen and stay warm with the others.

Carol watched the little exchange between them and a little knowing smile tugged at her lips. When they had returned with the anti-sickness drugs for Lori she had noticed how they seemed to avoid each other for the next couple of days. She was certain something had happened but she had no clue as to what it was. Now she wondered if they had grown closer and they were frightened by it. She had the feeling she was right. She wanted to find a safe place for them not just so they could live without having to constantly look over their shoulders.

But so they could all start living again.

A/N: First of all thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites. Second I apologize for the short chapter. It's just a quick one to demonstrate Clarissa opening up and the group as a whole becoming a family while Rick and Lori grow apart.


	16. Bad Men

Chapter 16: Bad Men

 _Evelyn had been gone for three weeks when she turned up in the middle of the night. Clarissa was standing at the top of the stairs gripping the hand rail tightly as their mother opened the door. She shrieked with delight and fell to the floor wrapping her arms around Evelyn._

 _Clarissa felt the prickle of tears at the edges of her eyes and she started to bolt down the stairs to join them. As Evelyn placed her hands on their mother's shoulders she stared up at her._

 _She halted halfway down and her eyes widened. That was not the same Evelyn she knew and loved._

Clarissa was warm, exceedingly comfortable and just on the precipice of waking up. She was cuddled up to something firm and warm and she nestled in further trying to prolong her slumber. She hadn't felt this safe and secure in a long time and it felt so damn good. She moved her head and a soft moan escaped her lips as she found the right spot to send her back to sleep.

She felt herself slipping, just on the edge about to go. When she heard a faint thudding beneath her. No she felt it pounding steadily, solidly and she knew it was reassuring but also not right.

Instantly she snapped her eyes open and bolted up right from where she had been lying. It was complete darkness. The tiny flickers of moonlight filtering through the curtains giving enough light to make out of the shapes of everyone camped in the living space. She could hear their collective breathing and let out a long sigh of relief as her senses set in place.

She was tucked in the corner, not far from one of the windows and now she was awake she could feel a slight draught coming through. She had no blanket, only her shirt and denim jacket. She should've been cold but she was warm, toasty warm on her left side. She could feel the outline of another body next to her. She shifted ever so slightly and the body next to her reacted and she thought it would.

There was no mistaking the husky earthen scent of Daryl or his muscular frame. She could tell he was awake now without looking at him. What she didn't know was why he was there. When she had gone to bed he had been on watch and was meant to wake her when his was over.

She scowled even if it was lost in the darkness and silently stood up and gathers her bow and quiver set of arrows. As she navigated her way past all the sleeping bodies she scraped her hair back into a bun and headed out the front door. Daryl didn't follow her and merely watched her go before settling in again trying not to miss her presence.

Outside Rick was sat on the curb his eyes scanning for any signs of Walkers. Upon hearing the door he turned and nodded as he recognised Clarissa heading towards him. He stood up as he caught a glimpse of her expression and readied himself for a confrontation.

"Evening." He whispered barely above his breath cautious about attracting unwanted attention.

Clarissa flicked her gaze up to the sky before meeting his eyes. "Morning." She whispered back. "It's my watch." Her tone was a little accusatory.

"You needed the rest after the run you did earlier with Glenn and Maggie." Rick explained. When the three of them had got back raiding a small convenient store they had been exhausted as they had nearly alerted a small herd. So he and Daryl had agreed that Clarissa shouldn't take her usual watch as she needed the rest to recover.

Clarissa knew she was just being stubborn as she had been exhausted bringing back the pitiful supplies they had managed to claw together. But she didn't like people taking care of her. It made her feel weak and inadequate. "I'm fine."

Rick was not surprised by her words. It was her answer no matter the situation. He could understand if their positions were reversed he would feel like he was being babied too. But if Clarissa could have seen what the three of them had looked like when they stumbled up the road she would have done the same.

He was about to suggest that she could take over as he was tired himself when a piercing scream echoed through the night. The two of them drew their weapons and readied them. Rick glanced at the house wondering if it had come from inside, someone's night terrors. He took a couple of steps to go double check on them when he saw Clarissa tense.

The screaming stopped for a moment before restarting louder. Rick only had a moment to take in her expression before she was moving past him away from the house and down the street and disappearing into the night.

"Clarissa!" He hissed not wanting to shout to attract the Walker's undoubted now roused by the screaming.

She ignored him, her eyes already adjusted to the darkness only illuminated by the moon. She could always find her way in the dark even as a little girl. Her father used to joke she was a cat that could see in the dark. As she moved down the empty street she evened her breathing in and out and trod lightly. The screaming was coming from some distance away but at her speed she could make it there in a matter of minutes.

She might have been acting recklessly running out into the night. But someone needed help, and by the sounds of it pretty desperately. The absence of Walkers was unsettling but a blessing as she headed into the trees and into more treacherous territory.

Back at the house Daryl was the first out with his crossbow ready for trouble. When he saw Rick standing there cursing Clarissa and meeting his eyes with a strong look of contempt. Daryl knew instantly that she had gone running off towards where the screaming was coming from.

"Get her back here. We need to move. Now." Rick ordered and stormed into the house to get everyone else moving.

Daryl didn't need telling to go after her. He already had stepped to follow her before the words had left Rick's mouth. He sprinted in the direction of the screams. Clarissa was faster than him but he was determined to bring her back safely. Hopefully he reached her before she found herself in mortal danger.

Clarissa could make out the light of a camp fire hidden among the trees and she changed her direction and headed straight for it. The screaming was much louder now and at this proximity she could tell it belonged to a woman. A voice in the back of her head said it could be Evelyn just like she believed when she had saved Sophia.

Hope and determination clouded her better judgement and she ran straight into the camp without properly checking her surroundings. It was a small camp fire with a couple of camping chairs around it and a woman knelt on her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

She was blonde and her clothes were torn and bloody but there was no sign of any Walkers nearby which puzzled Clarissa. She lowered her bow and took a tentative step towards her.

"You ok?" She asked and her gaze softened as the she saw the woman shaking.

Her head snapped up and her green eyes widened in surprise. Then tears spilled forth and she started shaking even more and mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Clarissa felt her alarm bells ringing and every fibre of her being saying that something was wrong. She heard a branch snap and she spun to face it. She was met with the sight of several men and they didn't look at all friendly. By their sneering faces she could read what they had in store of her.

"Drop the bow." One of them, the big muscular one demanded while smirking.

"I'm sorry." The blonde woman kept mumbling and rocking back and forth.

"Shut it!" One of them roughly picked the blonde up by the back of her head and started dragging her away.

Clarissa felt bitter as she reluctantly dropped her bow, quiver and knife to the ground. But she stood firm and ready. If they thought she was going to go quietly they were dearly mistaken.

"Fight if you want. Makes some of the guys more excited." The big muscular one said as he neared her and went to grab her arms.

She spun round him and drove her elbow into his spine knocking him down in one hit. "Bitch!" He cried out as he managed to grab her right ankle and bring her down next to him. She pushed her hands down into the dirt and propelled herself in a flip over him wrenching her ankle free from his grip.

She rolled up onto her knees and launched into the closest man and tackled him into the ground. She punched him in the face again and again with her fists breaking his nose and blood covering his face.

"Get her off!" He gurgled out and the rest of the men struggled to pull her away.

"Enough of this shit!" She heard one of them snarl before she turned her head and saw the butt of his shotgun come crashing down on her.

White hot pain flares through her head and she numbly feels her limbs slack as she tries to fight to stay conscious. It's a battle she can't win and the last thing she sees is the faces of the sneering men looking at her as a prize.

As Daryl ran through the trees, the screaming stopped and he slowed his pace. What did it mean? Had Clarissa gotten to the person in time or had something else happened? He grunted as he pushed himself to go faster. He had to know what was going on. A faint light pierced its way into his vision and he changed course towards it.

As he got closer he could hear voices and slowed down and bent his knees to conceal his approach. After their encounter with Randall he knew that there were more dangers lurking out there than just Walkers. With each cautious step he was able to get a good look as to what had transpired.

There were several men standing around a tree, one holding his nose that appeared recently broken. Another was knelt down rubbing his legs and cursing under his breath. A blonde woman was lying on the ground bleeding out. She was bloody and bruised and it was not hard to guess what tragedy had befallen her. But it was what was tied to the tree that stopped his heart for a beat.

Clarissa's hands were bound and she was hanging from a thick branch by them, her feet swaying. She appeared unharmed despite being unconscious. Her hair had been taken out of its bun and was cascading down her shoulders and back. A dark coiling rage tightened in his gut and Daryl was consumed by it. He was not going to let them hurt her. As he raises his crossbow and is deciding which of them he should take out first the one with a broken nose approaches her and slaps her across the face to rouse her.

Bound. Suspended. Trapped.

That's what crosses her mind as she is violently brought back into the conscious world. There's a pounding in her head and her right cheek stings. Her eyes flutter open and she's greeted with the unpleasant sight of the man whose nose she broke. He's dirty, and bloody and slender. There's a wildness in his brown eyes and he hates her.

"You're going to die so slowly and painfully that you'll wish the Biters were chewing on your flesh instead." His voice is high and squeaky but no less menacing. His face contorts and twists with rage and hate and he appears to have a screw loose.

Good because she wasn't in the mood to make friends either. Her eyes flick over the rest of them and notices that they have put down their guns. Lowering their guard because they believe she's been properly restrained. Such fools. They have no idea what she's capable of.

Her face hurts but she manages to pull a sweet smile without grimacing. It has the desired effect as he pulls his knife out and waves it threatening to her chest. Her smile gone she just looks at him. It's only for a second but it feels so much longer. The next instant she's swung her legs up and kicked him in the chin. He falls backwards his balance gone. The knife twirls in the air and as it descends she catches it between her feet. As her hands grip the rope binding her the men try reaching for their weapons when one of them suddenly collapses to the ground. An arrow through his skull.

Her eyes wide she wastes no time in hoisting herself up, bending upwards to cut the rope with her feet. It slices it through it like butter and she braces herself and she crashes to the ground. The men are panicking now, unsure if they should attack her go for the shooter hidden in the trees. The big muscular one tries to kick her but she rolls out of the way and picks up the knife that freed her and aims for his throat.

Blood spurts from his neck and his eyes bulge in disbelief as he slumps dead. She has no time to think about it. That he was her first kill. As she ducks another blow from another man Daryl bursts past the bushes and tackles another to the ground. It's a bit of a blur all happening so fast but the two of them twist and thrust in a flurry of rage and their enemies are no match.

Breathing hard they stand back to back, knives at the ready when they see that all but one man remains alive.

It's the slender one, the one whose nose she broke. The one who slapped her. The one that seemed the most dangerous. The one so far gone he's not really human anymore. He's lying on his back unsure of what happened. His ragged breathing catches and he spits out blood. He's hurt but it won't kill him. Daryl takes the step to end his life when Clarissa places a hand on his arm.

She doesn't say anything but with him she doesn't have to. This is something she has to do. She still doesn't know why its always him that comes to her aid. But she can't deny that this moment defines them. Defines her.

Daryl nods and looks about the camp. He goes to gather whatever supplies he can scavenge. They won't be needing it now. It gives her the privacy she needs. She stalks over to the man and kneels down beside him. She places a knee on his chest and he doesn't say anything. Merely sneers at her. His teeth are bare resembling a Walker but he's simply deranged.

She stares into his brown eyes as she firmly moves the knife across his throat. Watches coldly as the light fades from his eyes. Once he's dead she shoves the knife into his brain so he can't come back and cause more terror in death.

"I'm sorry." The blonde woman whispers from where she lies her green eyes pleading for them, for Clarissa to understand. Before Daryl or Clarissa can stop her she reaches for a gun, aims it at herself and pulls the trigger. The sound vibrates through the night.

Daryl has gathered everything in a backpack slung over his shoulder. He stands next to her holding her bow, quiver and knife for her to take.

She accepts it and without looking back she says "Let's go. There's nothing here."

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. Hope you liked it and are still reading.


	17. Small Comforts

Chapter 17: Small Comforts

 _Evelyn was standing in the garden. Staring down at her hands. It was as though she didn't recognise them. Never seen them before. They were shaking, trembling under a weight that Clarissa couldn't see. Her sister's face was impassive as it had been for so long now. But those hands said more than any words ever could._

 _Clarissa just didn't understand what had happened to Evelyn when she had ran away. She tried to get her to open up. All attempts failed. All she got was Evelyn shouting at her. Or worse she walked away in silence._

 _A rift opened between them and no matter what Clarissa did she couldn't reach her dear sister._

Clarissa was perched on a boulder keeping watch while the rest of the group was below her. Washing and laughing in the pond. It had been so long since she had seen them all fairly relaxed. The struggle of winter was gone and it was spring once again. The freezing nights were gone and the effort to stay alive felt a little easier now with the warmer temperatures. The only downside was that the Walkers seemed more active again.

Everyone needed a good bath being on the move as they had been. It was blind luck that Daryl and T-Dog had come across the pond in their scouting ahead. They had returned to the cars, T-Dog grinning and excited at the prospect of getting a little bit cleaner.

The excitement was catching especially with the ladies of the group and though Rick was initially against it. He eventually caved in, agreeing that with no direction to go in they may was well take advantage of the pond and all it had to offer.

As much as she wanted to dive in with them someone had to keep watch and she volunteered. She could wait a little longer to wash away some of the grime that coated her like a second skin. She stared down at her hands. They were shaking just like Evelyn's had all those years ago. The encounter with the men was weeks ago. The grime wasn't the only thing she wanted to wash away. The memories was something she needed to get rid of soon or she was worried that it could compromise her ability to protect the group.

A rustle of the bushes behind her pricked her ears but she wasn't alarmed. The weight and timing of the footsteps was as familiar to her as her own. She didn't turn her gaze away from her charges but she raised her right hand in a small wave to signal she knew he was there.

Daryl emerged and dropped himself down next to her, angled to keep an eye behind them as well as their friends. She could see the sweat covering his arms from his circuit around the immediate vicinity. He had volunteered along with her to go on watch, to cover all their bases.

They sat in companionable silence. Enjoying the moment of simply sitting out in the open. No danger in sight. After the incident with the men she found him always in her sights. He was watching out for her. She wondered if he expected her to snap. Break under the pressure of taking someone's life so personally.

He was looking at her now, studying her. She could tell that he was waiting for her say something. The truth was she was alright with what she did. The guy had deserved it. They all had. They were monsters. What they did to that poor woman. What they were undoubtedly going to do to her. But as she looked down at her hands they were still shaking.

"I'm fine." She found herself saying and she finally looked into his blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. He was so close so her. It reminded her of when he had pulled her down on top of him. Saving her from being shot in the back.

Looking at him she couldn't tell if he was affected by their closeness or had even noticed. There was something in his eyes that stopped her. Her brain would stop its spinning wheels, constantly thinking and reacting and then nothing. He had this way of making her feel. Reminding her that she was a person, that she was capable of feeling anything, everything.

"Ya don' look fine." He said eventually. It was like he too was simply enjoying being there. With nothing going on. Life as it should have been. He nodded to her hands and she flexed them to finally stop them from shaking. "But ya will be."

The way he said it. As if he was promising that she'd be ok. She couldn't take her eyes away from him. Caught in his gaze like a spiders web. What was this power over her that he had? No man had ever stopped her like this.

She didn't know what to say so she nodded and fought the urge to hold his hand. He was an anchor for her. But she couldn't take advantage of his kindness. He had already saved her so many times. She wondered what it was that she gave him, if anything. He always came across as the kind of man who didn't need anything.

This was getting too personal. There was something here that she wasn't ready to accept. So she forced her gaze back to the others. Her eyes widened when she found that they had all stopped what they were doing and were staring up at them. She had to whip her head around to check that there wasn't a Walker behind them.

No it was safe. The group was simply watching the interaction between her and Daryl. She felt like a rabbit stuck in the headlights of an oncoming car. She stood and it was almost comical because Daryl noticed their audience and stood as well. They shared one last look at each other before heading down the small incline.

Sophia wasn't sure why all the adults had been smirking and watching Clarissa and Daryl talk as they sat on the boulder. She knew it meant something but what exactly she didn't know. She turned her eyes to Carl who merely shook his head. He didn't understand either.

"Mom? What was that about?" She asked as they got out of the pond and put their shoes on. Carol came and stood behind her and combed her fingers through her growing blonde locks and started to braid it.

Though she couldn't see her she could tell she was smiling. "You'll understand when you're older." Carol chuckled and finished her braiding. The was a lightness among them, seemingly carefree despite the world they now lived in.

A/N: This little chapter shows Clarissa and Daryl being more than just partners for survival. They're coming to need the other for pretty much everything else as well. Next up the Prison arc and the tension with Woodbury isn't going to be the only thing bubbling over.


End file.
